Bane
by InkInMyVeins13
Summary: Things change. It's inevitable. Arden Bane, a born hunter with a soft spot for Derek Hale, has changed since she left Beacon hills. Derek pushed her away and now he wants her back. But will the awkward, clumsy Stiles get in the way? What about Isaac? There are darker things in the woods than werewolves and one thing for certain; when the full moon rises, all hell will break loose.
1. Prologue: I Can Handle Myself

"Isn't it late for someone like you to be downtown?" A rough male voice called out to the young girl who was silently walking down the street; head own, hood up. She snorted, rolling her forest green eyes and continued walking, her thick soled boots rhythmically hitting the cracked concrete.

"Didn't you hear me little lady? It's not safe for you to be out here all alone." Arden sighed, and stopped walking, rolling her tense shoulders as she heard the guy advance closer to her. _Please give me the patience not to strangle him! _She thought, looking up slightly at the dark sky. All she wanted was to go for a nice walk. But nice things didn't come to Arden easily; she should have known that by now.

Turning around to face the middle-aged man she sent him a sweet smile, flashing her white teeth. "Thank you, but I know how to handle myself." Arden said as she took in his appearance. He looked to be no older than 30, with dirty blond hair, and mirky blue eyes, and was dressed in dark jeans and a deep blue plaid shirt. The most noticeable thing about him was the overwhelming smell of alcohol, that Arden assumed was the cause of his limping walk. _Perfect._

Sending another smile his way, Arden quickly turned on her and kept moving down the street, trying to distance herself from the drunk. She made it a few steps before something grabbed her hand, roughly turning her around, causing her to stumble, surprised.

"I don't think you heard me darling. I said that you shouldn't be alone. Now let me be a gentleman and walk you home." Arden sighed and tried to pull her hand away, but his grip wouldn't budge. What happened next was a blur. Arden's knee swiftly connected with the man's groin, and he gasped in pain his hold on her slipping. She then grabbed the hand the had been grabbing her and bent it backwards, snapping the bone in his arm loudly.

The man's scream echoed in the night as he crumpled to the ground cradling his now broken arm. Arden tilted her head to the side, her mouth forming a sad half smile.

"I'm sorry," she said in a mocking tone, "But_ I don't think you heard me_. I **said** that I can handle myself." Shaking the brown curls that had fallen into her eyes out of her face, Arden send the man a withering look before walking away; heading towards the nicer part of the city.

Maybe next time she'd try for a _nice_ night at home instead.

* * *

Arden's phone started to ring loudly, the obnoxious ringtone blaring at her, as she tried to unlocked the locks on the door to her small apartment. Huffing, she ignored it stepping inside and shutting the door, making sure to re-lock all of the locks. The small device continue to produce the annoying noise as Arden peeled off the thick leather jacket and hoodie that she had worn for her walk.

Figuring that she had made the person wait long enough she fished her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID before snapping it open.

"Hello Chris," Arden greeted her voice monotone as she balanced the phone between her shoulder and ear, while she dropped her keys on the counter, making her way to the fridge. As fond as she was of the blue-eyed man, Arden was in no mood to talk to any one.

"Hello Arden, how have you been lately?" The mans voice was warm, caring. Christopher Argent had to be one of the few men that Arden trusted with her life. Not once had he been quick to judge her on her size, her age, or the fact that she was female. He saw her for what she was; a strong and incredibly independent person.

"Good." She murmured grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge before plopping down on her cushiony couch. "How about you? I haven't heard from you in a while. You still in Beacon Hills?" She heard Chris sigh before he answered her.

"Yeah, and a lot has happened. Have you heard about anything?" He asked her, his voice cracking slightly. Arden suddenly felt uncomfortable. This was the first time she had ever heard Chris not sound strong, like a rock.

"Some things here and there." She nervously wrung her hands together, not wanting to let on just how _much _she knew. "I heard you killed the alpha."

"That's the thing, _we_ didn't kill him. Derek Hale did. He's the alpha now." Arden found her breath caught in her throat as the blue eyed werewolf was mentioned, and she swallowed harshly as Chris continued to talk. "Kate's dead Arden. She tried to take on the alpha and he killed her. She's dead." Chris spoke the last few words so softly, his voice cracking, that Arden struggled to hear him. But of course she didn't need to to know what he was talking about. Arden had heard of the young huntress's death and mourned for Chris and his loss but found it hard to feel any sort of sorrow for Kate. While her brother could be caring and courageous, his sister was a cold hearted snake.

Arden shuddered as she remembered the copper-haired women telling her how she had tricked the young, innocent Hale boy into loving her before she went and burnt everything he loved to the ground. She was sick just thinking about the vile person Kate Argent was.

"I heard," Arden replied softly pulling her legs up underneath her, "I'm so sorry Chris. I didn't know if I should have called or come to the funeral..." She trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"It's okay. Things have been hard, but it's all going to be okay." Chris sighed again and Arden could practically feel how tired and emotionally drained he was. "We knew something like this would happened eventually. Kate was irrational and unstable. All she wanted was to maim and kill. But that's why I called you. I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay being by yourself in New York."

"I'm doing good. Lonely, but you know I like being that way. You should go to sleep Chris, you sound like your dead on your feet."

"I will, but before that I wanted to speak to you about Derek." Arden cringed, the name bringing up some memories.

"If you wanted to know if I've heard from him, I haven't. Not since before you left for Beacon Hills." Arden wanted to get off the phone. She wanted to crawl under her covers and forget for a few hours the twisted world she lived in.

"It's not that. Arden, Gerard is coming." Arden's stomach twisted and she wanted to be sick again. "We both know that he doesn't stick to the Code. Derek hasn't technically done anything wrong but that won't stop Gerard from trying to kill him. I'll try my hardest to stop him if it gets to that point but I don't control him. I just wanted to prepare you if anything were to happen..." Chris trailed off hoping he hadn't upset the girl too terribly.

"I understand Chris. Thank you for calling me," she replied softly. "I'm going to head to bed. I'll talk to you soon okay?" Chris breathed out slowly.

"Okay sweetheart. Goodnight." Arden said goodnight before closing the phone.

Running a hand tiredly through her thick hair, Arden studied the wall across from her. Newspaper clippings, internet articles, and pictures all littered her wall. One article talked about a grave being desecrated, a liver being stolen from the body. Another was about a man that was attacked in the back of an ambulance. A red ribbon connected several photos together. One particle picture stood out to her. Derek's head shot from Beacon Hill prison. Bright blue eyes seeming to stare back at her.

Arden sighed again, biting her full bottom lip.

"_What are you getting yourself into this time Derek?"_


	2. Chapter 1: Consequences

**I own nothing but Arden and her individual plot line...enjoy!**

* * *

Chris ended his conversation with the young huntress unsatisfied. Her reaction to his father coming to Beacon Hills to hunt down Derek Hale for the death of his sister was small and flickering, not matching the raging fire he knew was in the heart of the skilled hunter. But that was how she had been raised. To have no emotions, no love, no trust and though the aged Argent had managed to break through her tough exterior slightly he could tell that she always held herself back.

She hadn't always been like that. Chris could remember the young girl who wore frilled dresses, her long curly hair pulled back with bright colored ribbon. That was before she knew just how cruel and dark the world could be and once she experienced the great devastation that his and her family's occupation could bring the bright, lively girl was snuffed out. In her place was the quiet, reserved, cold, and calculating girl that Arden was today. In several ways Arden reminded him very much of his own daughter, Alison.

Suddenly he out a cry of rage, as he thought about the damage that Kate's death could do to Alison. Chris Argent had reached his breaking point. He slammed the glass of brandy that he had been holding in his hand down on the stainless steel table, replacing it with the gun that lay there. As he blindly fired several shots at the dummy that sat a few feet away, Chris felt tears fill his blue eyes. If there was one thing that Chris cared for more than anything it was his family, and Peter Hale had torn it to shreds.

He knew as well as most that there were consequences that came with hunting the dangerous creatures that lurked in the night, but he never thought that those consequences could hit him so hard. He had already let one young girl close to him become corrupted by their lifestyle and he wasn't about to let that happen to his daughter. Not his little girl.

Peter Hale was dead, and Derek had done nothing wrong, so the code prevented Chris from touching him, but Scott... Scott was dating his baby girl, corrupting her, and that he could stop. Realizing his next course of action Chris relaxed slightly, running a hand tiredly over his face, feeling the coarse hair that he had neglected to shave the past few days. Things could still be salvaged, and Chris would make sure he did all he could.

"I'll make sure everything is okay," he murmured to himself as he headed upstairs to go to bed.

One day, hopefully, the world would be kind to Chris' family, Arden included.

* * *

Derek huffed, his toned chest heaving as he did push-up after push-up, feeling satisfied as sweat drenched his body. He could feel the raw strength flowing through his veins, and he couldn't help but hum in praise. The dingy confines of the abandoned station that he called home for the time being not putting a damper on his mood.

**Power**. Power was all he had desired since his family had died. Since Kate Argent walked into his life and burned everything to ashes, including his heart. Now every cell in his body thrived with power. His uncle was dead, leaving him as the alpha. For once in his life Derek was completely in control. He would never go back to being weak. To caring for people.

Even as the thought entered Derek's mind, he knew there was an exception. As hard as he had tried to erase her from his mind, Derek often found his thoughts wondering to the green-eyed girl. She was his past though, and that's where she had to stay. He was done bringing harm to those he cared for. He was better off alone, that way no-one else could get hurt.

But alone Derek new he was weak, and weak was something he could never afford to be. He needed someone to indulge in this great power he had come to posses with him. Derek thought about Scott, but shook his head. The young wolf would never trust him; not after he had taken away his chance to be human.

Suddenly Derek knew what he needed, what he was craving for; _a pack._ With a pack he would be stronger, even more powerful, and he was willing to do anything to gain more power. Derek thought about the boy on Scott's lacrosse team whose dad abused him. Derek bet that he would appreciate the power that he could give him. Unlike Scott, the boy would thank him, revel in his new found power over his father.

Smirking to himself Derek stalked out of his secret hideout. The moon shinning brightly overhead as he made his way to the graveyard.

* * *

Stiles Stilinski sat patiently outside Lydia's hospital room, hoping that he'd be able to see her soon. His mind still replaying the way that Peter had attacked her, guilt still eating at him because he had left her on the field alone. Stiles was positive that the image of Lydia laying on the grass, strawberry blonde hair splayed around her, soaked in her own blood would be burned into the back of his eyelids for a long time. It was his fault she was here now. If he had only found her faster.

"I am only going to tell you **one more time**," the nurse who sat behind the visitor's counter said, enunciating the words slowly. "Stop tapping your foot. It's annoying everyone." Stiles looked around at the empty hall, opening his mouth to point out that the two of them were the only ones there, but the nurse shot his a vicious look, and his retort stuck in his throat.

Okay, maybe _patiently_ was a bit of an understatement. Stiles blamed it on the fact that he had forgotten to take his Adderall that morning. In fact, Stiles hadn't taken his medication for the past week. He was so worried about Lydia that nothing else occupied his mind.

Stiles grit his teeth as he punched the cheery, yellow balloon that floated by his head, clearly annoyed. _Why did I have to drag Scott into the woods to find that damn body?_ Thoughts like that often drifted through his mind. What if Scott and him had never ventured into the woods that night? Then Scott wouldn't be a werewolf... Lydia wouldn't be in the hospital...

Shaking his head Stiles pulled his hood up. There was no point in thinking about what could have been. For him and Scott, Scott especially, there was no going back. Settling back in the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in and Stiles tried to catch a few minutes of sleep.

* * *

A scream tore through the night, piercing Derek's sensitive ears. As soon he heard it Derek knew that it had come from Lydia, Scott's friend that Peter had attacked. She was also the girl that Stiles was pathetically in love with, and Derek couldn't held but feel slightly embarrassed for Stiles as he thought of the lame attempts the boy had made to get her attention. He didn't mull over the scream. Scotts problems were his problems, right now Derek had enough of his own.

Lydia's scream seemed to also effect the boy laying on the concrete a few feet from Derek, as he began to stir slightly. Isaac Lahey groaned loudly in pain as he writhed on the ground. Derek frowned feeling some pity for the boy, only able to imagine how much the Change could hurt. As if wanting to prove to Derek just how much pain he was in Isaac let out a loud scream, arching his back violently. Watching Isaac continue to groan and moan in pain, Derek couldn't help but think that maybe he had gotten himself in over his head.

The world knew that Derek Hale was not one for patience or compassion and that was something that came hand in hand with a new werewolf. But like with most things in life there was no reset option or undo button. Derek Hale had to live with his mistakes and boy, did he make a lot of them.

Some more important than others.

Reaching into his pocket Derek drew out a worn photograph. For the first time in a long time the cold hearted Derek Hale smiled. A short, young girl with wild curly brown locks and shinning, forest green eyes smiled a wide smile, as a young boy with medium length black hair and glacier eyes caught her around the waist, pulling her into him, a grin stretching his face. Derek could remember the day the photo was taken. It was his sixteenth birthday, and they had gone for a run in the woods; when they returned his mother asked for a picture and this was the result.

The picture was one of the last things he had from his former life. Before he lost everything. It was then that Derek realized he didn't lose _everything_. She was still alive, and Derek needed her. She had been his rock, his salvation and he had pushed her away. Derek could only hope that he could get her back.

That for once he could have a redo.

Running his thumb fondly over the girls face, he pulled out his phone and dialed the familiar number. Holding his breath as he waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A groggy female voice sounded over the phone, and Dereks heart skipped a beat as he listened to the voice that he hadn't heard in years.

_"Arden... it's Derek."_

* * *

_Hey guys! So I forgot to say in chapter one but this story takes place at the beginning of Season 2! This is how I envisioned episode one with Arden put into the mix. I really hope you guys enjoy this and please please please leave reviews! - xx Sam  
_


	3. Chapter 2: In Over My Head

**I own nothing but Arden and her individual story line...**

* * *

"It's Derek." The words rang in Arden's ear. All sleepiness left her body as she moved to sit up in her bed. Her breathing hitched as she listened to the rough voice, that had haunted her dreams for years.

"Derek?" Arden asked not believing that her brain had processed what he had said correctly. A low hum came from the other side of the telephone before Derek spoke again.

"I know it's been a long time, but-" Arden cut his off, suddenly furious with the crystal eyed werewolf.

"_A long time?_ Derek it's been almost three years, you ass. It's been almost three years since you last called me or decided to pick up your phone. What the hell do you think gives you the right to call me now?" Her voice cracked slightly at the end and Arden was ashamed of herself. She had spent the past few years planing what she would do if Derek ever contacted her and giving into her emotions definitely was not part of the plan. Arden's whole life was dedicated to not having emotions, not caring about anything or anyone, and one boy would not ruin that for her.

"I know, alright, and I'm sorry, but I need your help. Arden... I need you..." Arden had been friends with Derek for a long time and had heard him say a lot of things. She'd heard him threaten to rip people's throats out, or making morbid jokes but not once had Arden ever heard him say that he _needed_ _someone._

"How am I supposed to trust you Derek? Seriously, you all but shove me out of your life, and break all the promises you had ever made to me and you expect to be completely okay with helping you?" Arden ranted, her free hand gripping the bed sheets tightly. "Here's some advice. Go check yourself into a mental institution. They'll be able to help you just fine over there." Arden could here Derek growl loudly, and the sound of something banging sounded over the phone.

"I-I just... dammit! I've never been good at apologizes..."

"Derek... I honestly don't know what you want from me." Arden whispered. Her plan was being thrown out the window. In all of the scenarios she had gone through in her head Derek had _never_ tried to _apologize _for what he did to her_. _

"I just need you to be here Arden. I've messed things up and I don't know if I'm going to be able to fix them." As mad as her brain was at him her heart couldn't let him suffer any longer. Arden sighed as she decided that she would help him.

"Fine Derek, but this doesn't mea-" Arden was cut off by a pained scream. "Okay what the hell did you do this time dumb-ass?" By now Arden had moved off of her bed to grab her suitcase from the closet. Another scream echoed from the phone as she started to randomly throw as many items of clothing as she could.

"I said I might be in a little over my head..." Derek's voice sounded sheepish, and Arden knew he was most likely rubbing the back of his head. Arden sighed, running a hand through her now wild hair, before gathering her passport, wallet, and the gun that sat in the drawer of her bedside table shoving all of them into her purse.

"Will whoever just screamed survive until the morning? Or do I have to worry about you _actually_ being a murderer this time?" She asked zipping up her suitcase, dragging it into the living room, setting it by the front door.

"I... Wait, how do you kno-"

"Derek, answer my question." Arden growled at him. She didn't need for him to know just how closely she had been watching him lately.

"Yes." Came his simple, quick reply and Arden knew he was trying not to upset her.

"Okay I'll be there in the morning. Hang in there Derek." Arden shrugged on her jacket and headed out of her small apartment.

"Okay...and Arden? I'm not going to push you away this time. _I promise_." Derek voice was uncertain and Arden could tell that he wasn't used to saying things like that. He'd been alone since his family died; he never had to say anything nice to someone.

"We'll see Derek. We will see." With that Arden snapped her phone shut, sliding in into her pocket as she drew her coat tighter around her, and tried to hail a cab to the airport.

* * *

The coffee was hot and steaming as it slid down Arden's throat. The long flight from New York to Beacon Hills had been almost unbearable for her. Between the **three** crying babies, the man who wouldn't stop talking loudly to his business partner behind her and the overly perky hostess, Arden had been ready to throw herself out of the plane the minute it took off. The thirty thousand feet between her and the ground not mattering. Right now the only thing that was keeping her from punching someone was the amount of caffeine that she was pumping into her body.

Seconds after getting off the plane Arden had sent Derek a text to pick her up. It was four thirty in the morning and she had mostly likely woken him up. But honestly, Arden couldn't care less. Now, as she finished her _third_ cup of coffee, Arden waited restlessly at the curb outside of the airport waiting for Derek's sleek black car to drive up.

As if appearing out of thin air Derek's expensive sports car glided up in front of her. Arden let out a low whistle as she took in the car that she had fondly named "The Beast". Suddenly Derek was getting out of the drivers side and making his way towards her. Arden panicked as he got closer, not knowing how she was supposed to act, but as soon as she could smell his musky, warm scent she lost all self control, launching herself at an unsuspecting Derek.

They both stumbled slightly as Arden tightly wound her arms around Derek's thick neck, his strong arms, that were corded with muscle, moving to wined around her thin waist. Arden had forgotten about the severe height difference between them and was practically standing on her tip toes. Derek also trying to make up for the height difference, was bending down slightly, burying his face in her smooth curly hair.

"God, I missed you," Arden murmured as she ran a hand through his now short black hair. A satisfied hum was all she got in response as Derek tightened her grip on her waist, his head still buried in her thick locks. This was how their relationship had always been. The other only ever being completely relaxed when they were together.

"Um, Derek?" A male voice asked behind them, startling the pair apart. Behind them stood a boy about the same age as Arden with brown curly hair, and sky blue eyes that rivaled Derek's. But his eyes were bloodshot with bags around them and he look a bit feverish. "We should probably get going."

Derek nodded stepping away from Arden, but grabbed her hand as he shared a look with the young boy. Arden stifled a gasp as the boys eyes flashed gold, and he nodded before grabbing Arden's suitcase tossing it into the trunk and getting into the back seat of the car. _Derek, what the hell are you doing turning people? You've only been an Alpha for a few days._ Arden thought but decided to voice her opinion later.

"Is that who I heard screaming last night?" Arden asked quietly, trying to avoid the boy being able to hear her. Derek simply nodded before leading her to the car. "Is he alright?" Again Derek nodded as he opened the passenger door, helping her get in before shooting the drivers side and driving away from the crowded airport. Using the rearview mirror to look in the back seat and study the teenager who sat there.

"I'm Arden Bane," she said introducing turning around to look at the boy as herself, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Derek look surprised. Arden was normally rude and reclusive when it came to meeting new people, but there was something about the blue-eyed boy that intrigued her and if Derek planned on keeping him around then she might as well get to know him.

"Lahey. Isaac Lahey." Isaac looked frightened to Arden, and she knew that it had nothing to do with Derek turning him, or meeting a new person. Something had happened to Isaac in his past that made him jumpy, constantly paranoid that something would happen to him.

"Pleasure to meet you." Arden replied turning back to face the front, watching the city scenery slowly start to change into woodlands.

"You might as well try to get some sleep Arden, it's a long drive to Beacon Hills." Derek murmured softly, keeping his eyes trained on the road. "You look like you're going to keel over any second." Arden glared at him slightly before yawning softly. Resting her head against the window, Arden slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Arden was startled awake when the car hit a pothole jostling the passengers. She sat up with a gasp, shooting up so fast that the seat belt locked, knocking the air out of her.

"Shit, I'm sorry Arden. Are you okay?" Derek asked, resting his hand on her leg, while she tried to get her breathing back in order.

"F-fine." She replied finally able to get air into her lungs. "W-Where's Isaac?" Arden asked noticing the teen was no longer in the expensive car.

"I dropped him off at home, before his dad could notice he was gone." Derek said his voice rough.

"Derek...Were you the one who bit him?" Arden asked afraid of what the answer would be. He nodded avoiding eye contact, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands. Arden swallowed harshly. "Why?"

"I didn't want to be alone. I'm being hunted and I thought that it would make me stronger..."

"You are incredibly impulsive Hale. Also incredibly selfish. Did you even stop to think that maybe he didn't want the bite? To realize that his whole life would be changed because of it?" Arden fired questions at him harshly.

"Of course I did Arden!" Derek shouted back at her, some the anger he had inside of him leaking out. "I'm not that much of an asshole! His father abuses him; beats him all the time. He goes to school with bruises the size of Texas! What I gave him wasn't a curse. I gave him power! Power over his father, power to stand up for himself, power to do something with his life. You and me should know more than anyone what it feels like to be powerless Arden." Arden visibly cringed while Derek tried to control himself, his breathing now labored.

"I'm sorry... I jus-"

"You don't have to be sorry Ar. Normally I'm rash and uncaring but I'm trying to fix things. Starting with us." Derek glanced away from the road, his crystal eyes boring into Arden's forest green ones.

"So, what have I missed while I've been gone?" Arden asked trying to avoid talking about their past. Derek then began to fill Arden in on the things that had happened the past few months since he had returned to Beacon Hills. He talked about how his uncle had bit Scott, and how Derek had tried to talk him under his wing, teach him, but somehow he always seemed to mess things up. He told her about Stiles, Scott's hyper-active best friend, about the Argents, and how Kate died, and lastly he told her that she would be attending school with Scott and Stiles to keep an eye on them.

"Please tell me you're kidding Derek! Because if you're serious I'm really going to have to punch you in the head and hope it knocks some since into you." Derek chuckled in spite of himself as he parked his car in the front of Beacon Hills High school.

"Sorry Ar, but it'll be good for you. That way you can socialize. Get reacquainted with the area." With that Derek quickly grabbed a backpack from the backseat and shoved it into her lap, before hurriedly getting out of the car and opening her door.

"Derek I think that maybe you should get _reacquainted _ with the fact that I don't like to _socialize, _ that and I graduated high school when I was thirteen..." Arden retorted angrily throwing the backpack over her shoulder. Derek simply waved her off as he steered them towards the front office.

Suddenly he stopped and glanced at two boys who were standing next to the entrance of the school, mouths open in awe as they watched them walk up. Derek smirked his eyes flashing red at the tan boy as they passed them, the boys flashing a dangerous gold back. _I think I just met Scott..._ Arden thought as the boys' eyes turned to her. She smiled slyly at the two teenagers flipping her hair over her shoulder and, giving them a slight wave as they entered the school, the door slamming shut behind them. Leaving them gaping at the closed metal doors.

_What do you know? High school might not be too bad..._

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys I had registration for my junior year then I had to babysit my brother but another chapter will be out for sure either tomorrow or later tonight! Thanks! And please please please review! xx


	4. Chapter 3: Socialize

_**I own nothing but Arden and her individual plot line...Enjoy!**_

"Okay please tell me you know who the hell that was?" Stiles exclaimed as he stared in shock at the medal doors that had just closed behind one of the most striking girls he had ever seen. She was short, half a head shorter than him, with large emerald green eyes. Her hair was a medium brown color, flowing down her back in smooth curls, and her pink lips were plump and full. While Lydia had classic beauty, this new girl was unique, intriguing. And Stiles was definitely intrigued.

"No I don't. I don't know _what_ she is either." Scott said trying to inconspicuously sniff the air, trying to catch her scent. The fact that Derek seemed to be working with someone set him on edge and it would be worse if she was a werewolf in his pack.

"I'll tell you what she is: a babe!"

"Stiles, that's not what I mean!" Scott grit out through his teeth as his friend went into a dreamlike state. Leave it to Stiles to ignore the obvious.

"C'mon Scott! Did you not see her?" Stiles exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air, golden eyes wide.

"Stiles did you fail to notice the fact that she walked in with Derek Hale?"

"Oh yeah... I guess that does puts a damper on the hotness level... So what or who do you think she is? Another werewolf? Did Derek turn her? Is she Derek's girlfriend? What are they doing here?"

"Woah slow down Stiles! Seriously, how much Adderall have you had today?"

"Not much. Just some when I woke up, some before I left the house and some more when I got here...Okay, so a lot. But that doesn't matter! What do you think about her?" Stiles had started tapping his hand on his thigh, a sign of not being able to contain himself.

"I'm not sure. She's pretty, so I'll give you that, but I don't know what she is, if she even is something other than human. I don't know who she is either. Derek's never mentioned her before and I've never seen her around." Scott's head was spinning in all different directions, he had to kept everybody safe and this girl could possibly be a problem.

"Do you think she's dangerous?" Stiles asked lowly, voicing Scott's thoughts. Secretly Stiles hoped that Scott would say no; he wanted to get the chance to figure her out.

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out." Scott answered, grabbing his backpack and heading through the metal doors and into the school.

Stiles sighed. "Why do I suddenly feel like Little Red Riding Hood?" Shaking his head, Stiles followed his friend.

* * *

Arden couldn't help but visibly grimace as the overly peppy lady in the office helped her get her schedule and her locker combination. Derek, taking a look at her face, laughed and grabbed her hand in his comfortingly.

"It's not going to be that bad Arden." He said as her hand gripped his back. "Everybody here is your age. It'll be good for you to meet new people."

Arden glared at him. "That's what you think. You're not the new girl in a school full of hormonal, whiny teenagers." Before Derek could reply the office aid returned with a few papers in hand.

"Okay Arden, here is your schedule, locker number and combination. Your books should already be in your locker. I hope you have a great first day at Beacon Hills, and if you need anything at all sweetie just come back here and I'll help you out." Her high pitched voice made Arden want to grab the stapler that sat on the front office desk and jam it violently against her head. Sensing her that her patience was wearing thin Derek started to drag her away from the annoying middle aged women.

"If I went to her with my hair on fire she'd probably smile and ask me how my day was going." Arden muttered pretending to gag. Derek let out a loud laugh, realizing just how much he had missed the brunette's sense of humor.

"Let's hope that doesn't happened then." Derek ruffled her hair affectionately. "You're too much of a hot head as it is."

Arden glared at him, fixing her mussed hair. "Hey! I rese-" Arden was cut off as she was suddenly roughly shoved against a row of lockers just outside the office, a low grunt escaping her lips.

"Scott what the hell are you doing!" Derek growled venomously at the tanned boy who had a tight grip on Arden's jacket, raising her a few inches off the ground. Arden frowned slightly as her toes tried to make contact with the floor. "You're making a scene you dumb ass." Arden looked at Derek seeing his strong jaw clenched, blue eyes blazing, and as she looked at Scott she saw the expression mirrored. Derek caught Arden's eye, giving her a look and she understood what he silently was saying to her. Don't react to what was happening, don't let him know how strong you are.

"Dude Scott, she's just a girl!" Another voice cried, and Arden's green eyes shot up to meet warm golden ones. For some reason the boy smiled widely at her, revealing a nice smile with perfectly straight, white teeth. He was shorter than Derek by a couple of inches, but Arden knew that he would still be taller than her, and had short, buzzed brown hair. His face was softer that most teenage boys, with a slightly up turned nose, and thin but soft looking lips. Arden couldn't help but think he was cute. The fact that he called her a girl though made her glare slightly at him.

"Stiles." Derek said to teen, nodding his head. Eyebrows furrowed Arden wondered if she had heard him correctly. _Stiles? What kind of name is Stiles?_

"Derek." He replied back. Scott rolled his eyes at the two before tightening his grip on Arden's shoulder, a soft gasp leaving her mouth as his claws pierced her soft skin. Derek's gaze snapped to them as he heard the soft noise, and a low threatening growl resounding from his chest.

"What're you doing here Derek? You haven't been around since the night Kate died, and you just suddenly decided to show your face on the day of her funeral? You're Alpha now, you got what you wanted all along, so stop messing with us." _Today was Kate's burial service? _Arden sighed to herself, at least this way she'd have another day to think about what she would say to the youngest Argent when she saw her. "Who is she Derek? The newest member of your pack?" Scott pulled her away from the lockers slightly before slamming her right back into them.

Both Derek and Stiles seemed to be shocked at how Scott was acting. Stiles moved forward to put a hand on Scott's shoulder, but Derek beat him to it, roughly grabbing his shoulder and shoving him away from Arden, Scott's hold on her breaking. Arden let out a breath as her feet touched the floor once again. She looked up at Derek, frowning when she saw his now red eyes glaring at Scott who glared back with bright yellow ones.

"Derek," she murmured softly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked turning to look at her, his hand moving to rest on top of hers.

"I'm fine."

"Go ahead and go find your locker okay? I've got this handled."

"Are you sure?" She asked staring into his now green eyes. He nodded, kissing her head softly, before giving her a small shove down the hall. She smiled before walking towards her locker making sure to harshly bump her shoulder against Scott's as she went on her way.

Arden was walking down a relatively empty hallway when somebody who was walking by slammed into her, knocking her to the floor and sending her papers flying everywhere. Looking up, her green eyes caught sight of a tall, muscled boy walking like he owned the school, not bothering to spare a look her way. Sighing, her eyebrows furrowed, Arden turned back to her papers to start gathering them up, when a slightly pale hand beat her to it.

"That's Jackson Whitemore, resident playboy and meat-head. Are you okay?" Arden glanced up to see Isaac, his soft blue eyes looking at her concerned. A small smile graced her face as she grabbed the hand he offered her and stood up.

"I'm fine. Jackson you say? More like Jackass." Isaac chuckled lowly, still as cautious as earlier. Realizing that Isaac was still holding her papers Arden made a move to grab them from him but he simply ignored it, heading down the hall leaving Arden to follow.

"I guess that would fit better wouldn't it?" Isaac glanced down at the papers he was holding before stopping in front of a beat up metal locker. "Number 217. This should be you, the combination number is 6-5-2." He moved out of the way, letting Arden stand in front of her locker.

Biting her lip softly Arden stared at the foreign object that she was expected to somehow put the numbers in. How was she to explain that she never went to high school? That she had been home schooled and had completed her education several years ago. Arden suddenly felt more out of place than before. "Isaac, I-I don't know how..." She murmured afraid to turn around and face the young boy.

"That's okay," Isaac replied, not a single laugh leaving his lips. "I'll teach you." Being as gentle and as non-awkward as he could, Isaac reached around Arden, her back pressing lightly against his chest, resting his hand over hers on the cold metal lock. "You go to the first number, so 6. Then you're going to spin the dial around until you pass that number, then go to the second number 5. Finally go the opposite direction to the last number 2." He explained it slowly and mover her fingers with his, so she would understand. As he relocked the lock Arden could hear him swallow harshly, and wondered to herself if he could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest.

"Now you try," Isaac said moving back slightly to give her more room. Arden concentrated hard on the metal object, turning it just as Isaac told her to and when a loud click sounded from the device she let out a sound of joy, turning to Isaac.

"I did it!" She cried craning her head up to smile at Isaac looking into his soft, warm blue eyes. He smiled down at her proudly and Arden had a feeling it was the first real smile he had smiled in a long time. A looked of concern flashed across Isaac's face, his head cocking to the side as he look into Arden's forest green orbs. "Arden wha-" Isaac started to say, but suddenly the school bell rang loudly signaling that they were late for first period. Arden's eyes widened as Isaac grabbed his head in pain gritting his teeth.

"It's the volume of the bell," Arden said her hand moving to softly rest on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" The pain seemed to have subsided as Isaac straightened up the concerned look returning to his face.

"I'll be fine, but are you okay? You smell like blood." Trying to avoid looking into Isaac's eyes, Arden glanced around her before answering.

"Oh my shoulder! Yeah I'm good just got a scratch on it. It should scab over soon though!" Arden absentmindedly placed a hand on her injured shoulder massaging. Isaac didn't seem to believe that she was okay though and as he looked around he saw the boys bathroom, an idea hitting him. Taking a few steps he check inside to make sure it was clear before returning to Arden's side.

"C'mon," He said lightly grasping her hand, dragging her behind him and into the restroom.

"Woah! Isaac what're you doing! What about first period?" Isaac locked the door before turning to face her.

"We'll be fine, it's empty in here during first period. You need to get your cut clean, I can smell it bleeding more." Arden sighed giving in to him and with Isaac's help removed her thick jacket, leaving her in just a tank top. Isaac let out a loud gasp, gripping the edge of the sink tightly in his hands.

"That's more than '_just a scratch'_ Arden! Who did this to you?" Isaac questioned trying to keep his tone cool.

"Scott," Arden replied sighing, tensing slightly when she saw his eyes shine a bright gold. "Isaac I'm okay though, I promise. I've been handling myself for years." Isaac seemed to calm down his eyes going back to the light blue that Arden was beginning to become familiar with. He smile lightly at her, a sight that Arden was starting to enjoy. Suddenly he grabbed her waist carefully hoisting her up onto the counter.

Controlling his breathing, Isaac grabbed some toilet paper, wetting it in the sink before pressing it to her shoulder gently. Isaac expected a hiss or a gasp of pain, but Arden had been cut too many times to count and pain rarely phased her much unless it caught her off guard. After cleaning the area, Isaac carefully dried it before softly applying a large band aid that he had pulled out of his back pack.

"Do you always carry such large band-aids around with you?" Arden asked softly, trying to break through his mysterious, hard exterior. Isaac tensed slightly before throwing all of the trash away. "You can talk to me you know. I know we've only known each other a few hours but if you trust Derek you can trust me." He nodded to her as she hopped gracefully off the sink. "Just don't let anyone else know okay? I'm not usually this nice." She laughed showing off her white teeth, and Isaac's heart soared.

"Why do I feel so protective of you? So close to you?" Isaac blurted out, cringing when he realized what he did.

"It's most likely because you're a werewolf now," She said as she placed her back pack strap on her uninjured shoulder. "You're part of Derek's pack and even though I'm not a werewolf, I've been around Derek for most of my life. Enough time for me to be considered part of his pack too." Walking towards Isaac she kissed his cheek softly. "I've got to go Isaac, thank you for everything. I'll see you at lunch." And with that she was gone, heading to first period.

"I don't think me being a werewolf now has much to do with it..." Isaac said to himself as he held a hand to his cheek fondly, staring longingly after the green eyed girl.

* * *

_**Okay you guys I am so so so sorry that this took so long to get out! I started my Junior year and everything since then has been crazy but i really wanted to get this out before the finale tonight! I have to admit that I kinda have a soft spot for Isaac, and I might have transferred that soft spot to Arden...sue me... I hope you all enjoy and please please review!**_


	5. Chapter 4: Brace Yourself

Derek's blood was boiling. What the hell was Scott thinking laying a hand on Arden. His Arden. Derek could feel his eye turning red, as he stared at the young werewolf in front of him. He took a deep breath, attempting to calm the raging wolf inside of him.

"Outside, now." Derek growled between his teeth as he grabbed the teen by the scruff of his neck and dragged him outside, trying to avoid any unwanted attention. It had been a few years since he had attended high school but one thing that Derek remembered clearly was how fast rumors could spread.

"Why are you here Derek?" Scott questioned angrily, jerking himself out of Derek's tight grasp.

"That is none of your business Scott, just leave Arden alone and we won't have a problem." Derek said still staring Scott down.

"Tell me who she is and maybe I will." Derek seemed to get tired of the conversation real fast.

"Arden is off limits you here me Scott? If I find out that you lay even a finger on her I won't hesitate to sink my teeth into your pretty little girlfriend's throat or your mother's. You understand?" Without waiting for an answer Derek spun on his heels and stalked towards his car. Threats to Arden always go his upset like this. She was his and there was no way that he would let anything happen to her, especially when he just got her back. His inner wolf howled furiously at the idea of losing her. Smirking one last time at Scott, Derek revved his engine and sped out of the school parking lot.

Arden could handle her own. He was sure of it.

* * *

"Dude, what the hell has gotten into you?" Stiles asked Scott shocking him out of his thoughts. "I've only ever seen you that angry on the full moon. She's a just a girl Scott, you don't even know if she's a werewolf! You could have just stuck your claws into a perfectly innocent girl!" Stiles ranted as his best friend groaned, rubbing his hands over his face.

"What did I just do Stiles? I didn't mean to hurt anybody, I just saw Derek and lost it. It was like I didn't have control over anything. Everything's that happened lately is setting me on edge. Derek killing the alpha, Kate being killed, losing Allison, and Jackson still wanting the bite; it's all been too much."

"Your life does seem to have a very high suckage level doesn't it?" Stiles asked his friend who was staring down at the ground ashamed.

"Stiles you're not helping anything!" Scott shouted.

"Woah, calm down buddy! What I **meant** to say is that _our_ life seems to suck." Scott glared daggers at the golden eyed boy. "Nobody seems to appreciate my fabulous sense of humor around here... Okay Scott it's probably just the stress getting your inner wolf all riled up. We'll just have to find the girl, what did Derek call her? Oh yeah Arden, and apologize to her!"

"That's easier said than done Stiles! What if she won't talk to me or we don't have any classes together?" Scott asked his stress levels riser higher and higher.

"Deep breaths Scott. I think we might need look into getting you a stress ball, but you'll have to be careful not to wolf out on it." Suddenly the first period bell rang causing all of the students to start to head inside.

"Come on big boy, let's go work things out." Stiles patted his friend on the back as they headed inside.

* * *

Arden sighed, running her hands through her hair for the fifth time, as she stood in front of the door to her first period class. What was she doing here? Why was she putting herself through the ridicule that came with being the new girl at school? Millions of doubts and thoughts ran through her head, but one stood out. _Derek._ She was doing this for Derek, and she knew that no matter what he asked of her or how long they went without talking that she would never hesitate to do what Derek needed her to. Derek Hale was the only person alive, aside from Chris who could break down Arden's walls, and even then Derek knew things that Chris could never dream of knowing.

Sighing one last time, Arden took a breath and reached for the doorknob, finding herself ashamed of her shaking hands. To Arden's dismay the door let out a loud, echoing shriek as she pushed it open. She steeled herself as the teacher's, who was in the middle of a lecture, and the class full of students' attention shot to the doorway where she stood.

"I-I'm sorry I got a l-little lost. It's my first day, I'm sorry I didn't m-mean to be late. I'm Arden, Arden Bane." Arden spoke, having to resist the urge to slap herself as her slight stutter decided to show itself. The teacher who was an older women with fraying blonde hair smiled warmly at her.

"Ah yes, the office told me to expect you. I'm terribly sorry that you got lost, if you could please take a seat behind Mr. Whitemore then I will make sure to get you caught up at the end of class. Mr. Whitemore if you could please tear your attention away from Ms. Martin and raise your hand that would be lovely." The first thing that Arden noticed when she looked out toward the students was that a girl with strawberry-blonde hair and large eyes was glaring daggers at her. What she noticed next, however upset her much more. Sitting next to the glaring girl was the asshole that had knocked her over in the hallway, his ice blue eyes sparkling deviously at her. Arden looked up to the ceiling slightly as prayed. _Please let my patience not run out today._

Bitting her lip Arden started walking down the aisle, making her way to the empty seat behind Jackson when she suddenly felt a familiar pressure at the back of her head. _Oh no, not now...please, please not now..._But Arden's silent pleas went unnoticed and a pained gasp escaped her lips as a crippling pain spread from her head and throughout the rest of her body. Arden tightly shut her eyes as suddenly her legs gave out and she went tumbling towards the floor. Loud gasps and cries of shocks sounded from around the room. She felt her head bang harshly against a desk and braced herself to hit the cold tiled floor, but it never came...

Peaking her green eyes open Arden came face to face with wide, worried gold eyes. _Stiles._

* * *

Stile had been shocked when Arden walked into his first period class but he felt nothing but sheer terror as he saw Arden collapse her head slamming against his desk. _Holy shit._ His arms darting out, he grabbed her before she could hit the floor; his only thought being if she was okay or not.

Stiles looked down as Arden opened her mouth to say thank you but all that came out was a pained moan. His pale face twisted in to a frown as Arden let her eyes slip shut once again. Her lips parting as she felt Stiles' arms contract around her.

"Oh my goodness, Mr. Stilinski please take Ms. Bane to the health office immediately." The teacher ordered Stiles, who then pulled Arden's limp body fully into his arms. Making sure that she wouldn't fall, Stiles hurried out of the door and down the hall towards the office.

"A-Are you okay?" Stiles asked the beautiful girl who was now in his arms. Her skin was pale, the blue veins on her neck easily visible as her head lolled back against his shoulder, her pale lips were parted slightly and her brown hair tumbled down her shoulders. Stiles couldn't believe how mesmerizing she was. Suddenly her green eyes opened, and Stiles noticed that tears were brimming the edges.

"I'm so sorry," she hiccuped softly as she curled into his warm chest. Stiles heart ached painfully for the girl. What in the world could she be sorry for?

"It's okay, it's okay, it's not your fault." Stiles murmured softly in her ear, and even though Arden knew that he had no idea why she had apologized his words comforted her.

"Ms. Pearce! We need you!" Stiles called out as he hurried into the health office. Carefully Stiles sat Arden on one of the examining tables, his worry spiking as she squeezed her eyes shut tears streaming down her face. Out of an instinct that Stiles wasn't sure he had he gently wiped away the tears on her soft pale cheeks, and was shocked when Arden gently leaned into his hand.

"Oh my what do we have here?" The nurse cried as she walked into the room. Arden stayed silent so Stiles spoke up.

"She collapsed in class, and hit her head pretty hard on a desk."

"What's her name?" The nurse asked walking over to her files.

"Arden Bane, today's her first day." Ms. Pearce nodded and started to rifle through her files.

"Ah, here it is. It says that she had a pre-existing health condition and that if anything happens to call a Mr. Derek Hale." Suddenly Arden started nodding furiously loud sobs racking her small frame.

"I just need Derek. Please just call Derek!" She cried hysterically, her loud wails bouncing off the white walls.

"Stiles please attempt to calm her down while I contact Mr. Hale." And with that she quickly left the room. Stiles nodded to himself before walking to Arden and drawing her into his arms. _What the hell is going on?_ Stiles was so shocked by the events that had transpired this morning because of Arden, but somehow she made him act calm and not think about the details.

"Shh Arden, shhh," he murmured stroking her hair. "He'll be here soon. She'll call him and he'll come." Whatever had caused her pain seemed to have subsided as Arden's sobs started to quiet and she sighed softly pulling out of his embrace. Their eyes met and neither one of them dared to look away, green against gold in an endless stare. _Dear god... _Arden opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off.

"Okay, so I've contacted Mr. Hale and he is on his way now. Arden I will get you some ice for your head and Stiles you should return to class." The nurse stated walking back into the room, shocking the two teens out of their revere. Trying to clear his thoughts, Stiles shook his head softly as he walked to the door. Chuckling softly Arden smiled a softy water smile as the boy started to leave.

"Hey Stiles," she called softly, and her turned to look at her. "Tell Scott that he doesn't need to be sorry, and thank you Stiles, for everything." With that she turned and started answering some of the nurses questions. Baffled at how she knew that Scott was planning to apologize he spoke gently.

"Your welcome." And though he spoke in a whisper he knew that she heard him.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Derek's loud voice roared as he stormed into the nurse's office, causing the nurse to jump in her chair as Derek advanced towards Arden. "Did Scott come after you? I swear to god if he laid a hand on you..."

"Derek! Der! It wasn't Scott and I'm fine. I had an attack..." Arden told Derek sternly but mumbled the last part. Instantly Derek's mood changed from angry to worried as he looked at her with wide blue-green eyes.

"Are you okay? Was it bad?" He asked quickly as he grabbed her face, looking it over to make sure she was okay.

"I can assure you she is fine Mr. Hale just a slight bump on the head. However I do suggest that she goes home for the rest of the day and rests." The nurse said, finally deciding to speak up. Derek nodded and glanced at Arden, his eyes soft.

"You ready to go Ar?" Arden nodded happy to leave the cramped, overly white room. Grabbing her backpack that the nurse had retrieved from her first period Arden hopped off the table. It became apparent that her illness hadn't worn off when her knees wobbled before she leaned, fall to the side. "_Shit,"_ Derek cursed as he grabbed her quickly, before slipping her back pack onto his broad shoulders.

"You know this is a pretty elaborate attempt to get out of school." Derek said laughing as he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the school to his car. Arden scoffed shoving him in the shoulder.

"I truly hate you." Arden stated as she let her head rest on his muscled shoulder.

"Yeah right." He chuckled. "So did you run into Scott or Stiles again?"

"Stiles. He was the one who took me to the nurse." Derek nodded his head.

"Did you guys talk at all?"

"I'd call it more blubbering than talking. I was crying because of my attack so everything I said probably made me look weak or didn't make sense." Arden shook her head in disgust of how fragile she'd come across. It had been years since she was breakable.

"So they have no idea how dangerous you are." It was Arden's turn to shake her head. Derek smirked.

"Perfect."

* * *

**Okay hey guys long time no see. So this chapter is kinda crappy and I know a lot of things aren't really explained yet but I hope that the next chapter will really help. But I just want to say that Arden is coming off as kinda soft and weak and she's not. She feels for Issac and why will be explained later but as for Stiles her pain during her attack was real but that emotion was used to her advantage so they think she's not a threat.**


	6. Chapter 5: Home

Silence filled the inside of Derek Hale's expensive car. They had been driving through the woods for twenty minutes and neither Derek or Arden made a sound. Feeling as though they were deep enough into the forest Derek stopped his car and cut the engine. Still not talking Derek got out, walking around to Arden's side and opening the door for her.

"Is this the part where you rape me, then kill me and hack me into a million little pieces, scattering me deep in the woods?" Arden joked and Derek knew she was trying to lighten the dense mood. "And here I thought that when you'd kill you'd be more original." It was then that Derek realized that Arden only knew about Kate's death not any of the other people he had killed over the past few years, and he fought the urge to cringe at her unintentional innocence. Instead he voiced what had been on his mind since he picked her up from school.

"We need to talk Arden." Derek said and tried to ignore the feeling that he sounded like an actor from a romantic comedy. "About what happened, about us, about everything." Arden whipped her head to look at him, her emerald green eyes flashing and suddenly Derek no longer had to worry about it being quiet.

* * *

_"We need to talk."_ No girl ever wanted to hear those words, ever. But especially not Arden Bane, and especially not coming from the lips of Derek Hale. Her thoughts and emotions had been a whirlwind since she'd gotten off the plane and she had pushed her anger and resentment away, but as Derek said those words everything became clear and all of the feelings that Arden had learned to suppress, all the memories that she had kept locked away came rushing to the surface. A fire lit inside of Arden and she could no longer take the silence.

"What do we need to talk about Derek?" She screamed at him, her voice echoing throughout the woods, the tall werewolf shrinking back from her in shock. "The fact that you abandoned me? Or how you _literally_ shoved me out of your life? What about how when I needed you, you weren't there?"

"Please just let me talk. Let me explain-" His voice was rough, devoid of emotion and that set Arden off.

"I don't want to talk Derek! You've had years to talk to me and you've chosen not to. It's you who decided to sever communication, not me. You could have easily picked up the phone in the past three years but you didn't. So excuse me, if I don't want to talk to you! All I want is to clean up the mess you've made and then be on my merry way the hell away from you." With that being said she made a move to get back in the car when an arm caught her waist, tugging her back to hit a warm chest.

"I'm sorry. I am so sorry Arden." Finally Arden heard emotion in Derek's voice, and the overwhelming sadness made her heart ache. "I didn't know how to be there for you. I had lost everything and so pushing you away was easy because I'd already lost so much. It was my fault that they all died. If I had listened to you; if I hadn't dated Kate, then they all would still be alive. You knew about her, how she was, and you tried to warn me but I had been too ignorant to see it." A warm hand was place on her shoulder, turning her to face him, and Arden tried desperately to avoid looking in his blue eyes. Derek seemed to realize this because he took a hold of her chin and forced her to look at him. Their eyes met, icy blue clashing against deep green, and tears sprung to Arden's eyes as she realized how much pain was reflected in his aqua orbs.

"Derek I-"

"Let me finish!" Derek cut her off his voice loud and husky with emotion. "The main reason I destroyed everything between us is because I destroy everything I care and love for. After the fire all I could imagine is what would have happened if you were in the house that night, if you had burned with them and that broke me Arden! You were so young and so pure. Sure you were a hunter, but you knew the difference between what was right and wrong, good and bad. You didn't believe in merciless killing, you just believed in keeping the ones you loved safe. I couldn't even do that and I was the Alpha's son! My main goal should have been to keep everyone safe." Derek swallowed harshly before continuing.

"Chris and your parents' lifestyles never managed to taint you, but I did. I wasn't good for you Arden. Couldn't you see that? You were so bright and full of life and so quick to believe and trust in anyone, and I couldn't bring you down. Everything that I cared about or touched turn to ash. So I pushed you away. I couldn't risk the possibility that you'd turn out like me so I ran, and look how you've turned out. I've heard about what you do now, and the cold hearted, killer isn't the person that you should have become."

"You didn't make me how I am today Derek! I was ignorant before. I needed to realize how dark of a place the world is, and once I did I made changes to make sure that I would survive! You need to realize that you weren't the only one who lost people in the fire that night."

"I know Arden but-" Derek tried to tighten his grip on her, bring her closer but she pulled away roughly, stepping back.

"No you don't know! You don't know anything about me anymore! I've changed so much since then Derek, so much blood has tainted my hands. You don't get to stand here and tell me that what you did was for my own good because it wasn't! What would have been for my own good would have been you staying with me! You just being there. We could have been there for each other Derek." Derek suddenly grabbed her and roughly pulled her into his muscled arms. Not being able to hold it in Arden started hitting him anywhere she could reach, sobs racking her small frame. "I needed you! I needed you!" She kept repeating. Arden absolutely hated showing weakness but this was Derek and _hell_ **he** was her ultimate weakness.

Derek felt tears stream down his cheeks, running into her curly hair as he held Arden tighter in his arms. She stopped hitting him, continuing to cry and Derek sunk to the ground, shifting so that Arden was in his lap. Derek was a rash, violent, and dangerous person, but with Arden he was everything she needed him to be; loving, strong, calm, patient, you name it. After a few minutes her sobs subsided, and only soft sniffling could be heard.

"I know I wasn't the only person who lost somebody that night. But I lost you Arden, and that hurt more that you could ever imagine." Derek voice was still thick with tears, the first tears he had cried since the young women in his arms had left his life. Arden looked up at the broken, damaged man that had always made sure to look strong and confident for her, and felt her anger diminish.

"You never lost me Der. I've always been here just waiting. I've been keeping so many tabs on you, trying to make sure you were okay." She chuckled softly, sighing and out of old habits, closed her eyes and ran her hands through his soft black hair, a coping mechanism that had helped with the pain from her attacks. _It's been hell without you,_ she thought to herself.

Derek looked at her with wide, shocked eyes, the stunning women who she had come to be the past few years, and couldn't help the words that seem to tumble from his mouth. "You've grown up to be so gorgeous, you know that?" Arden gasped quietly, her eyes shooting open. "I mean I always thought that you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen growing up, and I never thought that it'd be possible for you to get any more beautiful but you did." Arden looked at him startled her eyes wide like a deer in headlights and her full, pink lips parted in surprise. Had Derek Hale just told her that she looked beautiful? Her hair was a frizzled mess, her eyes probably bloodshot with mascara running from them and he thought she was beautiful?

"You take my breath away Arden." He breathed, and the next thing she knew his plump, warm lips were on hers.

* * *

Arden's innocent shocked, expression after he told her she was beautiful drove Derek and his inner wolf crazy. Her lovely full lips were parted and her sweet breath swept across his face causing his wolf to howl. Ever since he'd become Alpha his wolf had been driving him to try to find a mate, increase his pack. As he looked at the girl infront of him, the girl that had been there for him since the very beginning, his wolf told him what he had already realized. Arden was his, the girl that would complete him, and the girl that he would spend the rest of his life protecting and loving. Gazing one last time into her bright emerald eyes, Derek swallowed any fear that had crept inside of him and leaned forward, connecting his lips to hers.

She stilled under him for a moment but Derek barely noticed, too busy reveling in the feeling of her full, cool lips on his. After a while Arden kissed him back, her lips moving with a passion fervor against his, her hand traveling up his neck to tangle in his short hair.

"God I missed you," Derek mumbled against her lips before mashing them back together. They continued kissing for several minutes, but neither one of them attempted to deepen the kiss. It seemed that both Arden and Derek were content with simply being together. Suddenly it started to rain and the pair jumped apart.

"Okay," Arden laughed standing up and, running her hand through her hair. As small blush coated her fair cheeks, and an embarrassed smile lit her face. "That's enough cliche for one day." Derek chuckled getting up off the ground, his eyes sparkling at he stared at her.

"What?" Arden asked staring back at him. "Do I have something on my face? Is it a spider? Oh god, please don't tell me its a spider!" She was nervously hopping from foot to foot. Derek laughed again, a deep rumble echoing in his chest. He walked over to her, drawing her into his arms.

"You're so cute, and I should hate that because I despise cute things, but I don't." He said pushing a wet strand of her hair out of her face. Arden looked up at him scrunching her nose it annoyance.

"Gee thanks Der, love you too." Arden joked, pushing him away. Derek smiled at her ruffling her hair and she swatted his hand away. "Okay, I'm glad that we're getting back to normal but can we please get out of this ridiculously wet rain. I'm freezing." As if for emphasis she ran her hands up and down her arms in to warm herself up.

Derek didn't answer her, instead he rushed towards her, flipping her up onto his shoulder. He reveled silently in Arden's high, light laughter that rang through the forest. Opening the passenger door to his car, Derek plopped her down in the front seat. As he reached over her, fastening her seat he couldn't help but think about how happy and care free she made him.

"I can buckle myself in Derek I'm a big girl." Arden stated, breaking Derek's train of thought.

"Sure you can," he replied patting her head, ignoring her protests, before shutting the door.

* * *

"Well it's not much, but it's home," Derek said softly as himself and Arden stood in the entrance to Beacon Hills' empty train station. Arden looked out at the dank, dark and cluttered confines of the underground space. There was the body of one car of an abandoned train off to the left and scattered throughout the rest of the wide space was various mechanical equipment. Arden realized that the dreary and desolate place seemed to reflect what Derek had probably been feeling inside.

"Well it definitely matches the deep crevices of your black soul." Derek laughed and ruffled her hair. Arden grinned and linked her empty hand with his. "It's nice, besides the only thing that matters is that you're here." She looked up and saw him looking down at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Come on squirt, there's a more livable space over here." Derek tugged on her hand as he walked down the steps and away from the abandoned car. Arden followed silently, the bag full of their warm Chinese foods bouncing against her thigh with every step. She couldn't help but think about how happy she felt at Derek's side. Sure she was still mad at him but she couldn't deny how safe and comforted he made her feel. What she said to him was true. New York or any of the other places she had lived the past few years felt like home to her.

Wherever he was was home; Derek Hale was her home.

* * *

**PLEASE review, follow, favorite.** I'm actually really happy with how this chapter turned out and I'm super excited to be writing again. (:


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Pack

**Hey guys I am sooo sorry that this took so long and it shouldn't happen again! I hope you like the chapter.**

**Reviewers:**

**laylah- Thank you so much! Arden is probably my favorite OC!**

**Nata Keynes- I am so glad you like the story! In the end that's why I write. Again sorry that this took so long to get out and from now on I should be updating at least once a week!**

* * *

"I can't believe you still haven't learned how to use chopsticks!" Derek laughed rather loudly, the rumbles his laughter sent throughout his body jostling Arden's head. Arden was laying next to Derek, her head resting on his chest just under his chin. Derek's arms were wrapped tightly around her torso pulling her even tighter into his embrace.

"It's not my fault!" Arden argued with a laugh, struggling to grab a piece of orange chicken. Derek had finished a while ago, claiming it was because of his bad ass chopstick skills, and was more than content to sit back and watch Arden struggle to eat more than a few pieces of her dinner. _Why did I not make sure to get a fork?_ "Even when I lived in New York I avoided Chinese food. You'll never know how easy it is to live on a diet of pizza and hotdogs until you live in the big city!" Giving up on using her chopsticks correctly Arden threw one of them across the room and angrily stabbed the other through a piece of chicken.

"Come to momma," she cooed at the piece of food before sticking it in her watering mouth. Derek was choking with laughter now. She was so cute, and here she was in _his _arms. Him; Derek Hale, the bad boy, the man with a heart as black as midnight, had this beautiful girl at his side. Placing a kiss on the top of her head, Derek reflected on how odd it was for him to show affection towards her after being apart for so long.

"Okay tiger," Derek said as he removed the white take-out carton from her hands. "The chicken is already dead. You don't need to try to kill it even more." Arden whined like a small child, reaching her hands out and tightening and relaxing her hands in a grabbing motion. Derek, unable to resist her in any situation, handed her back her food.

"Next time we're getting hamburgers." Arden grumbled, continuing to stab her food, finally able to get some sort of substance into her aching stomach. After a few minutes she had devoured her food and once done she placed her paper carton next to the bed, before curling into Derek's side.

His arms drew tighter around her, pulling her tighter to him as if trying to morph them into one person. She put a small hand on his chest, absentmindedly drawing patterns on his toned pecks. The two of them were peaceful lying there silently, a warm body in their dark surroundings. But suddenly their peace was shattered.

The heavy metal door that guarded the entrance to Derek's underground lair burst open, a loud metallic clanking sound resonating against the stone walls. Sounds of heavy rain, and clamorous thunder now replaced the silence, and the sound of heavy, labored breathing acted as background noise. The thick, sour but slightly sweet scent of fear entered the atmosphere wafting into Derek's nose. His eyebrows furrow, eyes crinkling as he took in Isaac's rain drenched figure standing in the door way.

"S-something just killed my dad."

* * *

"S-something just killed my dad." Isaac stuttered out, and Arden's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. She raised her now shaky hand to cover her mouth to suppress her surprised gasp. Isaac's tall, lanky body lingered in the door way, and Arden could see him start to shiver due to being exposed to the elements.

The atmosphere in the station had changed. No longer was innocent affection thick in the air, instead there seemed to be an overwhelming sense of dread thrown over the three of them. After a moment of silence Derek got up off the bed, his alpha authority kicking in.

"What happened?" He asked in a tight voice. _Always the sensitive one Derek. _ Ignoring him Arden rose from the soft bed and walked swiftly over to Isaac and ushered him into the dry confines of the building.

"What Mr. Emotional **meant **to ask is, are you okay?" She asked him softly while leading him to sit down on two wooden crates that were stacked on top of each other. Isaac looked at her with wide blue eyes that bore into her and nodded softly. She smiled wanly at him before asking another question, "Isaac, can you tell me what happened?" She heard Derek scoff at how gently she was treating Isaac but she chose to not to comment or retaliate.

"We got into a fight, my dad and me. He found out I'm getting a bad grade in Chemistry." Isaac told them, but he seemed to have trouble getting out more information. Arden sat next him on another pair of crates and rested her hand gently on his arm. "H-He got mad. Furious. It's not the first time something like this has happened..." Arden tightening her grip on his forearm, her thoughts racing about all the ways Isaac had probably been abused. "He threw his glass at me."

"Oh, Isaac," Arden whispered mortified. A strong hand was placed on her shoulder and she could sense Derek's protective and authoritative figure hovering behind her. Silently she linked her other hand with his as Isaac continued his story.

"I-It shattered on the wall and a piece of glass cut my cheek, here." Isaac pointed to a spot just below his eye, and Arden saw that his hand was shaking slightly. "He c-could of blinded me, and that possibility just made me so mad. Then the cut healed... My dad started freaking out, so I ran. I didn't expect him to follow me." Isaac shook his head in guilt and went silent.

"Then what happened?" Derek's gruff voice barked.

"He was driving around in the car trying to find me and he stopped by an alley. Suddenly something came out of no where and ripped the driver's side door off the car. I knew that I should of done something; gone out there to help him, but I couldn't. My body physically wouldn't move. So I just sat there and watched my dad get killed." His head fell into his hands as he sat there in despair.

"Fight or flight. You're brain was trying to protect you Isaac. And judging by the fact that whatever creature killed your dad was strong enough to rip the door off a car you're lucky you did." Arden squeezed his arm tightly before speaking again. "You're a werewolf, not superman. You can still get hurt and you can still die."

"Where did this happen Isaac? I need to check it out and see if I can figure out what did this." Derek asked kneeling down to look Isaac in the eye.

"F-Fifth and Willington, in the alley behind the old comic book store." Nodding swiftly Derek grabbed his leather jacket from the end of the bed and shrugged it on before heading to the thick steel door. Arden followed his movements with her forest green eyes, a frown finding it's way to her pale face.

"I'll be right back Isaac," she told him before hurrying after Derek. Scurrying out into the cold, damp night Arden shivered, wrapping her arms securely around her. The rain it seemed had stopped momentarily but a thick layer of moisture still hung in the air and it caused her clothes to stick to her lithe body. "Derek!" The muscled werewolf whipped around to look at her, his blue-green eyes seeming to glow in the moonlight.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Are you crazy? You're going to get sick!" Derek growled out as he stomped his way back to Arden.

"What's up with you Der? You were fine before Isaac came here. What's the matter?" Arden asked looking at him with doleful, concerned eyes. Derek sighed running a fist roughly through his hair.

"I was right when I said all I do is destroy the things I care about."

"What are you talking about Derek? You haven't done anything wrong. It wasn't your fault that-"

"Yes it was!" Derek screamed cutting her off. "Can't you see that? If I hadn't turned Isaac then he wouldn't of healed and then his dad wouldn't be dead. If I hadn't been so selfish in wanting to have more power then Isaac wouldn't have lost the last member of his family."

"Derek you're being crazy. You picked Isaac for a reason; you told me that. Whether you wanted power or not, you picked Isaac because of how his father treated him and that in itself shows that you're not completely selfish. You wanted to give him power and that's what you did. That boy has been beaten by his 'father' god knows how many times. You offered him what his dad never could; you offered him freedom, confidence and a place to belong. Believe it or not Der, you did the right thing for once." Arden's chest was heaving slightly, her breath coming out in small spurts. Derek stared at the small spit-fire in front of him and chuckled.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked astonished. "You should be pissed at me or calling me annoying or an asshole." Now it was Arden's turn to laugh.

"While I'm all for people having a pity party, and trust me I've thrown a few myself, there comes a time when that party needs to get rained on. I spent years beating myself up and trying to figure what went wrong between you and me, but then I finally realized that things happen for a reason and we have to except that." She smiled at her best friend warmly. "You know how they say that humans can't be perfect? Well the same goes for werewolfs too." Derek smiled a real smile at Arden and couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have her in his life. Unable to resist he drew her into a tight hug.

"Okay Sherlock, it's time for you to go investigate." Arden reluctantly pulled out of his warm embrace. Derek nodded, taking a step back.

"I'll be back soon okay? Keep Isaac company and find him some of my clothes to wear. There's nothing worse than the smell of wet werewolf." The pair grinned at each other, Derek then dropping a kiss on Arden's forehead and turning to leave.

"Derek! Wait!" Arden called out again, taking a few steps towards him.

"What-" Arden cut him off, her lips molding to his in a warm kiss, her hand finding the back of his neck. "Be safe, and come home as quick as you can okay?" She whispered against his lips as she pulled back. Derek quickly pulled her back in for another kiss, before pushing her back towards the station.

"You won't even realize that I'm gone," he said and then disappeared into the night. Arden looked around stunned, before shaking her head, laughing softly, and heading inside.

* * *

Isaac's head shot up as the metal door banged open, and his heart raced harshly in his chest until the sweet smell of lavender, vanilla and pine trees reached his nose. _Arden._ Isaac didn't know quiet how to explain it but the way he felt around Arden. He had just met Arden that morning and even though his emotions and senses were whirling from the change he knew the second he laid eyes on her that she was different. She was kind, caring, light, happy, and strong; all things that the people in his life lacked.

Isaac never knew his mom, and all he knew _about_ her was that she left, but he never spent a lot of time thinking about it because he figured that if she even thought about leaving then she wasn't worthy of being in his life. His older brother Cam hadn't been around much before he left for the army and as for his dad...well...his dad had never been the most loving person. Maybe that was why he found it so easy and calming to be around Arden; she was everything that he had spent his entire life hoping he could have in his life.

"You okay Isaac?" Her soft, melodious voice rang out in the stale, dark room breaking his revere. Glancing to his right Isaac's ice blue eyes caught her emerald ones and he swallowed thickly, nodding. "Are you cold?" She asked, waiting for him to nod again before moving towards the bed and bending over a large chest.

"Derek told me to find some of his clothes to change into. You can dry your clothes at least until he gets back as well." She riffled through the piles of clothes for another few minutes until she stood up and handed him a pair of black track pants and a navy blue long sleeve thermal. "These are the smallest things that he has, so I hope they fit." Isaac stared at her pale concerned face for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Thank you Arden, for everything." He spoke huskily, fumbling over his words slightly, but was rewarded with a bright smile.

"You're part of the pack now, Isaac. We've got to stick together! I'll turn around while you change." Isaac blushed bright red as she spun around on her heels. Quickly and with clumsy hands Isaac stripped out his dripping clothes, leaving only his boxer on, before hurriedly stumbling into the dry pants and warm top. When he was done he turned to look at Arden's small, petite form. Her shoulders were strong and square but still incredibly feminine, her legs long and muscled, her waist was slim and her deep, curly brown hair tumbled to her mid back. _She's beautiful._ Isaac quickly shook the thought out of his head. She was Derek's; the alpha had made that clear when they picked her up at the airport. Isaac coughed softly and she turned back to face him.

"That's better isn't it?" She smiled revealing her straight white teeth, before gently grabbing his damp clothes out of his hands and hanging them up on the stack of wooden crates that they had been sitting on earlier. "Let's sit down." She told him, grabbing a hold of him hand and dragging him to sit down on the bed her and Derek had been laying on when he came in. They sat together in comfortable silence for a while.

"Isaac, are you okay after everything that's happened with your dad?" Arden asked quietly after a while, her head down and hands wringing nervously. Isaac was surprised to find himself smiling at her softly, and this time it was his turn to put his hand on her arm.

"I'm fine Arden. I promise."

"B-But your dad-"

"The past few years my dad has done nothing but abuse me. A while ago I might have been in hysterics, and I'm sad don't get me wrong but I'm finding it hard to be really upset." As the words left Isaac's mouth he realized it was true. While Isaac was incredibly sad that his father had just died, it also felt like a huge weight was lifted off his chest. No longer did he have to worry about being abused, neither did he have to worry about living up to his father's crazy expectations. For once in his life Isaac was free to be himself and to be happy.

"Can you tell me about your family Isaac?" Arden asked him as they leaned back to lay against the wall and pillows, her warm shoulder pressing into his lightly.

"What do you want to know?"

"What about your mother?"

"My mom? I guess she left a few weeks after I was born, so I never knew her, not even what she looks like or her name." Arden reached out grasping his hand with hers and leaving them linked. "Wasn't cut out for being a parent is what my dad told me. All he ever did was say bad things about her though, so if there was anything good about her I wouldn't know. My brother was only a few years older than me and so any time that he spent with her he was too young to remember."

"Did you ever try looking for her? To see why she left?" Isaac shook his head

"No I didn't. When I was little there might have been a few times when I wondered where she was or if she ever regretted leaving but as I grew up I started to realize that she left me and that I had no interest in getting to know somebody who gives up on someone who is barely a month old. I think Cam resented her the most though, but that was probably because he was my dad's favorite. He looked at it as not only did she leave me and him but she also left my dad to take care of two boys by himself."

"You have a brother?"

"Had a brother. His nam was Camden, he died a few years ago in the war."

"I'm so sorry Isaac!" Arden said gripping his hand tighter. Her forest green eyes stared at him with such sadness and pain for him that Isaac had to look away.

"It's okay. It was Cam's dream to fight for his country and I'm sure that if he had to die any way possible that he was glad that he died doing what he always wanted to do."

"Was he a good big brother?"

"As good as he could have been. Cam was popular in high school; first line on the lacrosse team, captain of the swim team, lots of girl friends, lots of friends, always invited to parties- basically the exact opposite of me. He was also my dad's favorite, I think my dad blame my mom's leaving on me. So even though Camden didn't try to he made my life harder, but he was good to me when he was home. He always let me play video games with him, let me read his comic books, practiced lacrosse with me; Cam loved me as much as he could. He wrote to me when he was away in war, and I was devastated when he died."

"And your dad?"

"My dad... My dad wasn't always the way he has been lately. It really started after Cam passed away. Before that he was content to pretend that I didn't exist, and I seemed to constantly try to please him and get his attention, but it never worked. I joined the lacrosse team, took advanced classes, and all it ever seemed to do was make him mad. I think he thought that I was trying to take Camden's place, and no one could ever take the place of his perfect, golden little boy. The beating's didn't start until the day Cam left for the war, and when ever he wrote home he asked me if dad was treating me right but I never had the heart to tell him the truth. I'm not going to talk to you about any of that though. There are something's that you don't need to hear about me Arden, and I don't need to be a pity case." Isaac was a little harsh with his last few words, and Arden flinched slightly.

"I'm not trying to turn you into a pity case Isaac I was just curious." Arden told him biting her full bottom lip. Isaac sighed shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I know you're not. I'm just so sick to people feeling sorry for me."

"I-Isaac? Why d-did you take the bite from Derek?" This question caught him off guard.

"I-I'm not entirely sure. I think that I wanted the power that came with being a werewolf: the speed, the strength, the heightened sense, everything. I wanted something that gave me leverage over my dad, and I thought that maybe if I got better at lacrosse he would love me more, but that was stupid. I think in the end I just wanted to not be alone. I looked at it as I would gain Derek but-"

"You gained me too." Arden smiled at him, and he smiled back, his smile reaching his eyes for the first time in a long time.

"What about you? Tell me about your family." Arden suddenly looked uneasy, as she opened her mouth to say something a loud clash of thunder sounded shocking the pair of them.

"Eeeek!" A loud shriek left Arden's lips as she jumped into Isaac's arm. "I-I'm so s-sorry." Arden apologized as her speech stuttered, and she buried her face in the crook of Isaac's neck, causing his face to flush. "I k-kinda have a fear of th-thunder s-storms." Unconsciously Isaac drew his arms around her tiny frame, pressing her into his embrace. Isaac rested his head gently on top of hers before speaking.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"This i-is going to sound r-really weird but is there anyway that you could sing to me?" She shifted slightly in his arms. "Normally Derek does it but he not here right now..."

"Of course I'll sing to you, Arden. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me today. Like you said earlier, we're part of the same pack."

"Thank you Isaac," Arden thanked him before leaving up to kiss him softly on the cheek before curling up back in his arms.

"Anything particular you'd like to hear? I do have to tell you, my singing voice might not be the greatest."

"I'm sure it's lovely and whatever you want to sing." Isaac nodded, rubbing his hand up and down her back. Isaac continued to sing and rock her until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Derek walked back into the warm, dry confines of the abandoned station that he'd been calling home lately, accidentally slamming the door. The loud noise seemed to stir Isaac from his slumber and Derek was shocked to see Arden in his arms. A tidal wave of jealousy ripped through his body, and his inner wolf howled with anger and jealousy. Isaac sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked up to see Derek walking towards him. He seemed to panic and then calmed down slightly.

"The thunderstorm happened and she flipped out, said that she was afraid of storms, and asked me to sing to her since you weren't here. I didn't mean anything bad by it I swear Derek." The wave of anger that was steadily rising in his body died out. Ever since they were little Arden's fear of storms had be unnerving, and he had no doubt that when the thunder and lightning started that she had freaked out.

"It's okay Isaac, I know you didn't. She's been afraid for as long as I can remember."

"Do you know why?" Derek shook his head.

"That's not for me to tell you. I went to the scene to check but whatever it was wasn't there. I'm sorry about your father Isaac. If I hadn't turned you then this probably wouldn't have happened." Derek was absolutely shocked that he had just apologized and it seemed that Isaac was too. _Arden really does change me._ Isaac nodded getting up from the bed slowly with Arden still sleeping in his arms.

"It's not your fault Derek." Isaac gently transferred Arden to Derek's arms trying not to disturb her.

"I think you should go back to your house tonight, sleep, and pretend that everything is fine. We'll see how everything goes tomorrow and go from there. Don't worry kid, me and Arden have your back I promise." Isaac nodded before heading to the door. "Oh and Isaac?" Isaac paused, the door slightly open before turning to look at Derek, and was surprised to see Derek grinning at him. _A wolf's grin._

_"Welcome to the pack."_

* * *

**_You thought you might get to see into Arden's family a bit... sike. So this is a little insight into Isaac and how Arden deals with him. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Derek/Arden is this chapter. If I got any facts wrong about Isaac or his family I'm sorry. I hope you all like it. _**


	8. Chapter 7: Enigma

**Okay so we're finally getting into the groove of the episodes. From now on I'll be following the storyline a little more closely, but still adding my own twist and Arden into the mix. This chapter corresponds with Ep. 2 Shape Shifted, one of my favorite episodes. I didn't get a lot of feedback from the last chapter so I'm not sure if I'm doing something that you guys don't like but if you have suggestions or things you'd like me to consider please let me know!**

* * *

The dull light of morning, slowly started to trickle in the few dirty, stained windows that belonged to the abandoned station. One particular ray of light was cast over Derek and Arden who were still laying peacefully in bed. After Isaac left the night before, Derek had tiredly stripped down to only his boxers, before carefully climbing into the soft bed with Arden and dragging her sleeping, warm body closer to his own. The pair were now gently entangled in each other, Arden's head was tucked neatly under Derek's strong, prominent jaw and resting on his exposed chest, her hands placed delicately just above his toned abdomen. One of Derek's large, calloused hands was placed squarely in the small of her back, the other firmly on her hip, their chests just barely brushed each other with every soft breath they took, and their legs were a tangled mess.

That one ray of light shone on Derek's sensitive werewolf eyes and he started to slowly stir awake. After a few minutes of that hazy state in between sleep and consciousness when all your peaceful dreams seem to leave you behind, Derek lazily wiped the sleep from his eyes. When he looked down and realized that Arden had cuddled herself into him even further during the night he couldn't help but meekly smile to himself. Suddenly wondering what the time was he reached for his phone next to the bed, being careful as to not disturb the sleeping beauty in his arms.

** 6:30.** He better get started on waking up Arden. Arden was one of the most stubborn people he had ever met, especially when it came to sleeping. She had to be to school by eight and if he didn't attempt to wake her up now there was no way she'd be able to get ready, have something to eat, and still be on time.

"Hey, hey Ar. It's time to wake up hun," Derek gently whispered in her ear in a deep husky voice, starting to move her shoulder gently. He continued this for a few moments but got no response. "Come on Arden, you have to go to school."

"Hush Lassie. Go play fetch or something, and leave me alone." Arden finally murmured, rolling out of Derek's embrace and burrowing herself deeper under the covers. Derek side exasperatedly, rolling his crystalline eyes before ripping the covers off of her and leaning over to see her face.

"Really, Arden? Dog jokes? That's how we're going to start the morning?"

"If you don't give me back the covers a lot more than a dog joke will be coming your way Cujo. I don't normally prefer to start my day with a throat punch but I think I could make an exception." Arden cracked her emerald eyes open just enough to glare at the older werewolf, and while even these small slivers of her eyes were breathtaking to Derek, he couldn't let her win.

"You're not very funny, Ar." He glared back at her, his icy eyes narrowing into slits as well.

"Seriously Derek, I just want to go back to sleep. So give me the damn covers!" Arden was now reaching out with both hands for the blanket that Derek held firmly in his grasp.

"Well too bad." And with that the war began. A few minutes, several hair tugs, and curse words later Arden found herself falling on top of Derek's bare, and muscled physique. "Looks like I win." He chimed smugly, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist.

"This isn't fair." Arden glumly responded trying her to wiggle her way out of his viselike grip.

"And why not?" Derek asked peering into her doe like eyes.

"You're 200 pounds of raw wolf testosterone. I'm 5' 4" of human. You do the math." She huffed at his, blowing some of her oak colored hair out of her face.

"You're just a sore loser." Derek shot back raising an eyebrow quirkily. This set Arden off.

"Derek Hale! I am no-" Derek quickly shut her up by pressing his lips roughly against hers. Her plump, full lips had been driving him and his inner wolf absolutely crazy the last few minutes.

"But you're _my_ sore loser." He said quietly after he pulled away. Arden grinned softly at him before suddenly pulling his face back to hers. They kissed fiercely and passionately, like their lives depended on it, and soon Derek's hand was creeping up the back of Arden's shirt. Derek's inner wolf encouraging him to get closer to her. Suddenly the pair rolled over so Arden was on the bottom and Derek found himself gently nipping at her soft bottom lip. A low moan was released from the back of Arden's throat and the sound elicited a deep growl from the excited alpha.

Her lips slowly parted underneath his and soon Derek's tongue was tracing every inch of her mouth. _She tastes like vanilla and lavender._ He realized, as her hands moved to wind tightly in his short hair. They continued this for a few minutes until a loud beep came from Arden's phone causing the two to jump apart from each other. Hastily leaning across the bed Arden grabbed her slim phone.

"It-It's just Chris c-checking to see if I'm okay," Arden told Derek as she typed quickly on her phone. When she was done she looked up with wide eyes at him, and Derek realized they were both breathing heavily.

"_Are you okay?_" Derek asked concerned as she ran a hand tersely through her hair.

"Besides being a little flustered and embarrassed, I'm doing just great." She replied looking down and adjusting her shirt awkwardly. Derek swallowed roughly the sound of it seeming to echo in the stone room, before getting off the bed and jerkily hurrying into his clothes.

"You better start getting ready for school." He told her thickly. "I'll be back in a little bit." Before Arden could respond he was already out of the door.

* * *

An hour later Arden had changed her clothes, straightened her hair and applied make up. She sat silently on the bed and nervously played with her fingers. _Why did Derek run away?_ They had just had their second real kiss and god was it _amazing_, so why did he hurry out of their home so fast? Arden's head was reeling. Had she done something wrong? She had only ever kissed a few other boys and none of them were nearly as experienced as Derek. Arden started feverishly chewing on her bottom lip, a bad habit that she had picked up a few years ago.

Suddenly the thick metal door shot open, letting rich sunlight leak into the entrance to the station. Arden jumped to her feet as Derek's wide frame filled the door way and she swallowed harshly. Not saying anything, Derek walked towards Arden and stiffly handed her a crisp white paper bag.

"An asiago cheese bagel, toasted with extra cream cheese." He told her looking at her with sorrowful blue eyes. Arden couldn't stop a grin from spreading across her face, the fact that Derek had obviously gone out of his way to get her her favorite breakfast food was amazing, and also that he remembered that she loved cheese bagels was crazy. Arden wasn't used to people doing _anything_ for her; she had lived on her own for years. It was then she realized that this was Derek's silent way of apologizing for his actions earlier. Fighting back a another smile, she flung herself into his arms sending him stumbling back a few meters.

"Thank you." This was her way of telling him he was forgiven. Derek chuckled loudly and ruffled her hair affectionately, ignoring her swift protests.

"Okay squirt, we better hurry if you don't want to be late." Arden nodded hurrying back to the bed to grab her backpack from the ground. "Hold on," Derek said holding a large hand up to stop her. "Are you seriously planning on wearing that to school?" His eyes roamed her lithe body taking in the tight, gunmetal colored faux leather pants that accentuated her muscled legs, the black combat boots that were littered with silver studs, the form fitting black bustier top, and last but not least a black letter jacket. Arden looked down at what she was wearing and a sly smile slid on to her red painted lips.

"What? Some people like to dress to impress. _I, on the other-hand, like to dress to kill._"

* * *

"I'm serious, it's not like the last full moon," Scott explained to Stiles as they made their way to the lacrosse locker room, waving his arms for emphasis. "I-I don't feel the same." Stiles rolled his amber colored eyes. Seriously what was Scott on about now?

"Oh, does that include the urge to maim and kill people, _like me_?" He asked gesturing to himself to make his point clear, before entering the locker room, Scott trailing after him.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim and kill you." Scott protested to his best friend. Stiles stopped walking and turned to look at the young werewolf.

"You know you say that, but then the full moon goes up and out come the fangs and the claws," again Stiles found himself using hand motions, his hands morphing into poor imitations of claws, to drive his message home. " And there's - there's a lot of howling and screaming and running everywhere okay and it's very stressful on me. And so yes I'm still locking you up."

"Okay fine!" Scott told him as they reached Stiles locker, Scott leaning against the cool metal while talking to him. "But I do think I'm in more control now, especially since things are good with Allison."

"Okay I'm aware of how **good** things are with Allison. And how do you think that you're in more control now? You stuck your claws in Arden just yesterday!" Stile argued with his lovesick friend but seemed to get no response.

"They're **really good**." Stiles rolled his golden eyes.

"I- thank you. I know." But Scott didn't seem to hear him

"I mean like _**really good**_." Scott said dreamily whispering the last part.

"Alright I get it!" Stiles cried hoping to put an end to his friend's lovesick rant. "Just please shut the hell up, before I have the urge to maim and kill myself!"

"Right. Did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Stiles ducked his head slightly as he remembered his last failed attempt to contain his deranged werewolf friend.

"Yeah, much better." Stiles replied as he took his backpack off his shoulder, opening his locker. Suddenly a long thick metal chain started to unravel out of the top of his locker. The loud clanging of the metal on metal was heard through out the boys locker room. Flailing his hands Stiles desperately tried to do something to stop the chain from falling but soon realized it was hopeless, and stood there silently as the several feet of chain feel to the ground at his feet. Scott stood next to him his mouth open wide with shock, as a large group of boys gathered around them to see what the commotion was all about. Sadly, last but not least Coach Finstock made his way slowly to the pair.

"Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine." The middle aged man says shaking his head in disbelief and raising his hands in defeat. "So a-a-ah I'm gonna walk away." He said heading back towards his office.

"That's good. That's a wise choice Coach," Stiles replied utterly embarrassed, before turning to look at Scott exasperated, as the two bent to gather up the chain. Suddenly a high pitched laugh rang out, and the boys' heads shot up in surprise.

"So this is the kinda thing you teenage boys are into." Arden stood over the two teenagers smiling widely. Stiles' golden eyes widened to the point that he thought they might pop out as he took in her stunning appearance. _Is this the same girl that was balling in my arms just yesterday?_ "And here I thought high school couldn't get any weirder." Her drenched red lips quirked at the ends. Stiles and Scott both opened their mouths to ask her what she was doing in the boys locker room but the next thing they knew she turned on her heel and headed to Coach Finstock's office.

"Okay, seriously where the hell did she come from?" Stiles asked stunned as he, along with every other boy in the locker room watched her walk to Finstock's office. Several loud wolf-whistles and cat calls sounded through out the room, but the only reply they got was Arden raising her hand in the air, her middle finger pointed, before continuing her hip-swaying walk. "I wonder what she's doing here." Stiles voices as he continued to pick up the silver chain. Scott on the other hand, continued to stare and suddenly his eyes flashed golden. Stiles looked at him concerned.

"You okay?" Scott continued to glance around the room. "Scott?"

"There's another in here, right now."

"Another what?" Stiles asked now glancing around the room as well searching for whatever his friend could possibly be talking about.

"Another werewolf." Stiles' eyes widened once again and he followed Scott's line of vision to Arden who was just leaving Finstock's office a smile still on her pale face.

"Do you think it's her?" Stiles asked quietly nodding his head towards Arden. "I though you said you weren't sure what she was yesterday?"

"I'm not sure it's her now either, but it's somebody in here!" Scott voiced starting to freak out, his eyes still trained on Arden, when she passed by them again as she headed for the door.

"See you out on the field boys!" Arden told them a mischievous smirk on her painted lips. She winked at them with her emerald eyes before whisking away out the door. Stiles frowned deeply.

"Well it looks like we're about to find out."

* * *

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asked Lydia as they walked up the stones step to the entrance of the school.

"They call it a fume state, which is basically a way of saying 'we have no idea why you can't remember running through the woods naked for two days', but personally, I don't care. I lost nine pounds." Allison scoffed and her shook her head at her best friend. Lydia reminded her a lot of another one of her friends. They were both brilliantly smart, sarcastic, head strong, and loyal. It had been a while since Allison had talked to her friend and she made a mental note to call and catch up soon.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asked smiling warmly at Lydia.

"Please. It's not like my aunt's a serial killer." Lydia replied scathingly. Allison flinched slightly. That was another thing that reminded Allison of her friend; the unabashed humor. Lydia spun on her heel, flipping her strawberry blonde hair and stalked into the school.

As Lydia and Allison walked in all of the students that had been milling in the halls of Beacon Hills High School came to a stop. Each one of them trained their eyes on the two girls as they fully entered the building. They made quite a spectacle; the girl who's aunt brutally killed several people, and the girl who had just had a wild, naked escapade in the freezing woods for two days. Allison adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder nervously. She had anticipated this kind of reaction from her fellow students, but wondered how the once popular 'it girl' Lydia was going to take this.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison suggested to Lydia, her own way of getting back at the strawberry-blonde for the comment she made earlier.

"Hmph," Lydia made a noise in the back of her throat as she stared at the mass of students gathered around her, and for a moment Allison was worried that she might crack. Before she got to do anything however, Lydia flicked her hair over her shoulder and strutted her way through the awe-struck crowd.

Allison smiled widely. This was another thing that Allison's friends had in common, overwhelming confidence and perseverance.

* * *

Arden couldn't stop herself from laughing as she took a seat on the bleachers just behind Scott and Stiles. The effect that she had on the two teenagers was comical and the looks on their faces when she left the locker room were priceless. She was worried however. Scott had sensed another werewolf in the room and she hoped that they thought it was her. Isaac was unstable enough as it was with everything that happened to his father; the last thing he needed was Scott hounding him.

"It was kinda like a scent but I couldn't tell who it was." Arden listened to Scott explain to Stiles as they sat together on the metal bench. The years of hunter training she went through always seemed to come in handy in situations like this.

"What if you could get them one-on-one? Would that help?" Stiles asked rolling up his sleeves. A light blush ran across Arden's cheeks as she reflected on the fact that he looked adorable in his red and white lacrosse uniform. _Number 24. I'll have to remember that for during games. _Too bad she didn't know he was a bench-warmer.

"Yeah." Scott replied eagerly nodding his head.

"Okay, I think I got an idea." The two turned around to see Arden sitting behind them and she waved tauntingly. They whipped back around they're eyes wide, before Stiles took off running towards Finstock.

"So Scotty boy whatcha up to?" Arden asked happily as she moved to plop down next to him on the bench. The shock that flashed in his brown eyes made her laugh lightly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked her tersely in a deep voice.

"What's the matter? One can't enjoy the weather?" Arden joked, but Scott only narrowed his eyes at her, and she pouted. "Fine spoil sport," Arden replied enjoying taunting and messing with him, "Derek told me to keep an eye on you so I am. Besides there were no other open spots in any electives so I got put here. You are looking at your new Coaches Assistant!" Arden announced gleefully and had to try not to burst into hysterics at the look on his face.

"Is it you that I smelt in the locker room?" Scott asked intensely ignoring what she had just said. "Are you part of Derek's little pack now? He's not a good person you know? Derek." Arden sighed pursing her red lips.

"You know, if you furrow those brows anymore you're going to get wrinkles. We wouldn't want to start looking like Finstock now would we Scotty?" Arden jested placing a dainty finger on the place where his eyebrows met. Scott immediately slapped her hand away, and Arden's eyes darkened slightly.

"Why won't you be straight with me?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Before Scott got the chance to respond Stiles came run back to the bench. He looked at Arden shocked to see her sitting next to his best friend but nodded at her none the less, and she smiled, showing off her straight white teeth.

"I told coach that you're switching with Danny for the day," Stiles told Scott dropping a load of lacrosse gear at his feet.

"But I hate playing goal."

"Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea." Stiles explained to Scott with the aid of hand motions.

"Ohhhh," Scott shook his head in acknowledgement.

"There we go." Stiles smiled before turning to look at Arden. "Now why are you out here?"

"Watching the grass grow." Arden replied back with a sickeningly sweet smile. Both boys looked at her exasperated. Stiles opened his mouth to respond when he was cut off.

"Bane! Get your ass over here now!" Coach Finstock yelled looking over at their small group.

"Who the hell is-"

"Well looks like duty calls," Arden cut Stiles off, standing up and brushing off her pants. She tipped an imaginary hat at the two, winking, before prancing off to the coach.

"Wait so what's the plan?" Arden heard Scott ask confusedly, and she had to stifle a giggle.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes."

"Let's go! Line it up!" Finstock yelled, blowing his whistle, and Scott jogged towards the goal while the rest of the team line up facing him. Arden stood next to Finstock with a wooden clipboard in her hands and an amused smirk on her face. She playfully winked at Isaac when he passed her looking shocked at her sudden appearance. Coach Finstock whistled again before throwing a ball to the first person in the line, who then started running down field. Suddenly Scott abandoned his position, racing towards the kid with the ball. Arden's stomach started to feel uneasy. The next thing she knew Scott slammed them both down on the hard ground. She flinched at the impact, as did Stiles.

Seconds later Scott was helping the boy he'd just tackled up and strange enough started smelling him. _Seriously? This is their plan? To smell the entire team? And Derek wants this kid in his pack?_ But this still made Arden uneasy; if Scott managed to get Isaac one-on-one then there was a very high possibility that Scott would figure it out.

"McCall! Usually the goalie stays somewhere within the vicinity of the** actual **goal." Finstock tried to explain to the teen.

"Yes Coach!" Scott responded running back to the netted object. Arden place a small hand on her forehead, this was going to be a long practice. She was right.

"Stilinski," the Coach walked over to the amber eyed boy after Scott took out another teammate. "What the **hell **is wrong with your friend." He grabbed the boy by the face mask.

"Uh, he's failing two classes, he's a little socially awkward, and if you look close enough his jawline's kinda uneven." Arden had to laugh, she could definitely get use to Stiles' humor.

"Huh that's interesting." Finstock said before blowing his whistle and starting the next drill. The next boy, one Arden thought was called Danny, was tackled as well.

"It's Armani." She heard him tell Scott lowly.

"What?"

"My aftershave, it's Armani."

"Oh! It's nice." Scott smiled at him, still laying on top of him. _What an effing fruitcake. _

"McCall if you come out of that goal one more time you're going to be doing suicide runs till you die. It'll be the first ever suicide run that actually ends in a suicide. Got it?" Coach yelled. Arden made a face and leaned closer to talk to Stiles.

"Is Finstock always that strange?" Stiles eyes twinkled with laughter and his mouth quirked.

"Usually he's weirder." Arden let out a laugh before leaning away again. Suddenly she heard low, heavy breathing and immediately she knew who it was. _Isaac._ After the jackass that slammed into her yesterday clammed that his shoulder hurt, shear fear ran through her veins when she saw that Isaac was next in line.

"Calm down. Please calm down, you can hurt more people than just yourself," Arden murmured lowly. She hoped that only Isaac would hear her, but when Scott's head shot up to look at her she realized that he had heard it too. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Arden realized that there was no stopping it now; Scott was going to find out that Derek had changed Isaac and there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. For a moment she wished that she was a guy so she could join the lacrosse team just for the pure satisfaction of slamming Scott's werewolf ass into the turf.

Finstock blew his whistle, Arden hiding behind her hands, before throwing the small white ball to Isaac. The next few moment's seemed to happen in slow motion. Isaac caught the ball and looked up to narrow his light blue eyes at Scott, who seemed to realize what was about to happen. Then the two boys charged full out at each other before colliding mid-air. Arden bit her lip to keep herself from reacting, peeking out between her pale fingers as the two boys plummeted back to the ground. They landed on their hands and knees, both breathing heavy and Arden could see from her position that their eyes were now glowing fiercely at each other; a deep gold against a lighter yellow. Coach Finstock blew his whistle and the two seemed to snap out of whatever animalistic trance they were in.

The soft tones of police chatter were barely noticeable to the human ear but Arden heard it, as did the boys and the three of them turned to see Sheriff Stilinski flanked by two other police officers headed their way. Arden swallowed the lump in her throat harshly. _Derek is not going to like this._

"Shit," Arden let the curse word fly from her mouth. Stiles' head shot in her direction and he frowned, his eyebrows creating similar creases to those that Arden had teased Scott about earlier. "Why is your dad here Stiles?" The amber eyed boy turned around and when he caught sight of his father's intimidating figure walking towards the field his heart rate spiked.

"I don't know. Wait, how did you know he's my-." Arden cut him off with a finger say '_one minute'._ She faced Isaac and Scott again and waited, on edge, to see if anything was going to be said.

"Don't tell them," Isaac begged Scott as a look of realization crossed both of the teen's faces. "Please don't tell them." Suddenly Coach Finstock who had been approached by the two officers and the Sheriff called out to Isaac, asking him to come over. The blue eyed teen shot a frantic, terrified look at Arden, the look making her heart drop to her stomach, before jogging to go the small group. Arden put her head in her hands once again.

_Derek is __**really, really**__ isn't going to like this. _

* * *

As soon as Isaac left the field to go talk to the cops Scott and Stiles scrambled to group together, Arden following.

"What are they saying?" Stiles asked watching on as Isaac talked to his father and the other officers. Next to him he noticed Arden clench her petite hands into fists.

"His father's dead." Scott said, his brown eyes filling with sadness and confusion.

"They think he was murdered." Arden stated from beside them. The two boys jumped and glared at the emerald eyed girl.

"Can you hear them?" Scott questioned her shocked.

"That doesn't matter right now," Stiles said trying to get his friends attention. Even though he too was curious if Arden could hear as well as Scott, but there were more pressing matters at hand. _Thank God I took my Adderall this morning. _"Do they think he's a suspect?"

"I'm not sure why?"

"Because they can lock him in a holding cell for twenty-four hours." Arden told Scott, and Stiles was taken back by her knowledge.

"Like over night?" She nodded.

"During the full moon." Stiles observed that she swallowed harshly after that statement. It seemed that she was done with playing games and was now down to serious business. She'd also, in a round-about way just admitted to knowing about werewolves.

"How good are these holding cells good at holding people?" Scott asked, starting to get more worried.

"_People,_ **good.** _Werewolves,_ probably **not that good.**" Stiles told him beginning to get concerned as well.

"Stiles, remember when I told you that I didn't have the urge to maim and kill?"

"Yeah."

"He does." Scott told his best friend as Isaac turned to look at the three of them as the police led him away.

"Dammit," Arden swore softly as they disappeared behind the bleachers. She grabbed her bag from the grass and started to jog after them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Scott demanded as he reached out and caught her arm in his grasp. In the blink of an eye Arden whirled around, breaking all contact with Scott before using her hands to grip the front of his white jersey, something metallic flashing in her right hand.

"I think I am going to save an innocent boy from being wrongly charged with murder." Arden practically growled out between her teeth, her eyes suddenly flashing a light shade of lilac, and Scott tumbled back a step in shock. "And unless you want the Sheriff's department to be turned into a pen of sheep for the big bad wolf to prey on then you better_ let me go_." Both boys still stunned from her outburst, and from her eyes stepped back and watched as she ran off after Isaac.

"Di-Did her eyes just flash _purple?_" Stiles stuttered out.

"I-I think they did."

"Wa-was that a knife in her hand when she grabbed you?"

"Yeah." Scott replied back softly, his mind still reeling.

"Did you get to smell her?" Scott shook his head profusely.

"I did. She didn't smell any different than you do. But she was strong. I would have had to tried hard to get out of her hold on me. Stiles, what the hell could she be?" Scott asked his friend, extremely confused by the pale girl. Stiles wearily ran a hand over his buzzed head, suddenly worried about the safety of his small town.

"She's an enigma Scott. _She's an enigma."_

* * *

**So that was part one of Shape Shifted. The next part should be out by the end of the week and I am super excited for that one! R&R please. xx**


	9. Chapter 8: History

"So Isaac, Isaac Lahey, is a werewolf now?" Allison questioned Scott and Stiles as they crowded around her locker before second period. The brown eyed Argent was shocked; Isaac was in a few of her classes and they had even been partner for a few English assignments. There were more than a few times that Allison wondered if Isaac's home-life was okay, and now she got her answer. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Scott replied nodding his head. "I got him one on one during practice, we had a bit of a stand off..."

"A stand off?" Stiles burst out. "You too looked about ready to rip each other's throats out." Scott turned to his best friend glaring harshly at him, whacking him upside the head and urging him to keep his mouth shut.

"That's not the point." Scott said sternly. "We have a bigger problem. If Stiles' dad keeps him overnight then he'll be locked in a steel trap. A steel trap that was not meant to keep brand-new teenage werewolves in it." Allison nodded, pursing her lips, thousands of thoughts reeling in her head.

"And believe it or not that might not even be our biggest problem." Stiles looked at hesitantly at Scott to see if it was okay for him to continue. "There's a new girl, she started yesterday, her name's Arden and we think that she might be another member of Derek's pack. The kicker with that however is that she's not a werewolf. We're not quite sure what she is but we know that she's definitely not normal. Scott tried to grab her after they took Isaac away, and she pulled a knife on him, had enough strength to knock him back a few steps too." Scott nodded when Stiles finished, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Her eyes flashed too. A purply color; I've never seen anything like it. Derek's eyes have flashed red and blue, and both mine and Isaac's flash gold." The boys looked at Allison to see her reaction and were shocked to find her absolutely startled.

"Wait you said her name was Arden?" Scott nodded once in confirmation, slightly confused why his girlfriend was questioning her name. "What did she look like?"

"Hot." Stiles said automatically, earning himself another slap on the head. "Okay, fine! I get it, nobody around here appreciates an honest man. She was about 5'4, long brown wavy hair, that was straightened today, eyes that are emerald green when they're not suddenly turning purple, pale but not too pale skin, a straight nose and full pink lips." Stiles described Arden in extreme details causing Scott to look at him in shock.

"Dude you can remember all of that about her but you can't remember just to take your adderall?" He shook his head in disbelief, before turning to face Allison again. "What I noticed is she had a lean, muscled body; like a predator, like me or Derek. She seemed to always be aware of her surroundings, like she was waiting to have to defend herself." Allison suddenly seemed in complete shock, and Scott got worried. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that he had checked out her body...

"Oh my God." Before either Scott or Stiles could ask her what was wrong another voice rang out.

"Hey there cuz," Arden's playful voice rang out behind them as she placed a hand on each of the boys' shoulders causing them to jump about a foot in the air. _How the hell did she manage to sneak up on me?_ Scott thought to himself. Her red lips smirked as she stared straight at Allison. "Save me a seat in Chemistry will you?" Without giving any member of the small group a chance to respond she whisked away, disappearing into the large crowd of students.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That?" Stiles spluttered waving his hands wildly in the air.

"That was Arden Bane." Allison stated in a sort of daze.

"Yes, we know that. I meant-", Stiles haughtily started to cry but was cut off.

"I-I grew up with her." Allison shook her head, her curls swaying, as if to clear a bad thought from her mind. "We were inseparable, practically sisters. Whenever and wherever my family moved they always visited extremely often. She calls my mom and dad, 'aunt and uncle' and I did the same with her parents, so we just assumed that we were cousins. There was always a little resemblance between our dads. It took us a while to realize that our parents weren't related, just really good friends. I haven't seen or talked to her in a while." Stiles and Scott were stunned to say the least to find out that the girls new each other.

"When was the last time your talked to her?" Scott asked.

"Before we moved here she stayed with us a few weeks. My dad tried to talk her into moving with us but she had some sort of excuse and left the next day for New York. I was a little upset that she would leave me with my parents when she knew that we weren't the closest."

"And Derek?" Asked Stile who was fully engrossed in what Allison was saying for several reasons. "Has she always been buddies with him?" Now Allison looked perplexed.

"We've lived in California before, about an hour and a half away, but I think Arden lived here in Beacon Hills until she was around 13; she must have hung out with him then. What I don't understand is why she's friends with him."

"What do you mean?" Stiles again, and Allison sighed.

"When I found out about my family being hunters they also told me a few things about Arden that she never cared to share. She's a hunter you guys, and according to my dad, she's one of, if not the best hunter he has ever seen; he said she's killed hundreds of werewolves. Supposedly she's been trained since she was born." Alison stopped to frown. "You think my dad is scary? Take that, multiply it by at least ten and you have Arden." Scott's eyes widened while Stiles squeaked out something that sounded like _holy shit_.

"Then why is she hanging out with Derek? It didn't seem like she was getting close to him just to kill him and she was definitely worried about Isaac on the field." Scott's mind was a whirling. The bell rang as Allison opened her mouth to respond; she swallowed hard. Scott suddenly had another thought. _If she's a hunter then why do her eyes flash purple?_ As if hearing this as well Allison responded.

"I don't know but let's go find out."

* * *

When Arden arrived in Chemistry just seconds before the last bell rang. She quickly saw that Allison had indeed saved her a seat but that it was between Stiles and Scott. Allison shot a weak smile her way while the two boys watched on anxiously. She assumed that they thought she would avoid them but it didn't bother her much that they were trying to force her to talk to them. At this point they might be her only help at getting Isaac out of jail since Derek wouldn't pick up his damn phone. She silently slipped into her seat between the two boys just as Harris came around to her desk.

"Ah Miss Bane, I heard that you had decided to grace us with your presence again." Mr. Harris sneered at the young girl, setting down three papers on their desk and, ignoring the curious looks from both Scott and Stiles. "Would you like to tell me why you were practically late for my class." The condescending look that he was giving Arden made even Stiles, who regularly got looks like that, want to shrivel up in his seat.

"Sorry," She mumbled not sounding sorry at all. "Coach Finstock wanted me to take a students personal items to the front office." She slammed a signed note into Harris' hand. Stiles would later note that she looked like a great white shark in the fact that she looked perfectly capable of tearing their Chemistry teacher to shreds.

"Did you hear anything about Isaac when you took his stuff to the office?" Scott asked immediately after Harris began walking to the front of the class room. Arden shook her head.

"No, Stiles dad had him in the principle's office with the door shut, and they ushered me out of there as soon as they could." Scott nodded and seemed to be stunned that she gave him a straight answer for once. Arden may like to mess around and sarcasm was her second language, but the life of the blue-eyed teen was nothing to joke about. Part of her liked acting normal with the boys, made her feel like she belonged somewhere, but she quickly rid her mind of the thought. They'd get what they wanted from her about Derek then they'd kick her to the curb.

"Why would Derek chose Isaac?" Scott asked both Arden and Stiles, but the latter was the one to respond.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it could kill you." At the mention of Peter Hale a shiver ran up Arden's spine. She had been close with Peter when he was alive and the thought of what the fire turned him into disturbed her. "Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stile tapped a pencil against his hand nervously.

"Does being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott questioned leaning closer to the mocha eyed boy.

"Well not unless they have solid evidence. Or a witness." Stiles beautifully colored eyes widened. "Wait! Danny," He whispered turning around on his stool. Arden did the same thing shooting a small smile at the tan boy she'd seen Scott slam to the field earlier, and was glad to recieve a warm smile back. "Where's Jackson?" _Oh man, Jackass is in this class?_

"In the principle's office talking to your dad."

"What why?" Stiles seemed nervous and fidgety now.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from **Isaac.**" _Oh no..._ Arden and Stiles turned back around.

"Witness." Scott murmured, nodding his head in understanding.

"We got to get to the principle's office."

"How?" Suddenly Arden had a brilliant and somewhat evil idea.

"Everyone please turn to page 73." Harris droned from the front of the class room. The next thing Arden knew a walled up ball of paper was flying from her hand with deadly speed and accuracy. When the object hit the back of Mr. Harris' head with a satisfying _thwack_ Arden couldn't help the wide smile that graced her face. _Asshole._ The class gasped and giggled. "Who in the hell did that?" Harris demanded whirling around to face the class; the smile was gone in a flash. When his eyes fell on Scott, Stiles and Arden she was quick to point with both hands at the boys on either side of her who simply had their mouths wide with shock.

"Stilinski, McCall office now! Bane since you seem to be part of their little gang today, walk with them and make sure they actually go to the office." Arden bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at his tomato red face.

"Sir, yes sir!" She saluted him before grabbing her stuff and leading the boys from the class room.

"What the hell was that?" Scott cried the second the door slammed behind them.

"What?" Arden asked shrugging her shoulders. "You guys said we needed to get to the office and I got us there. It's not my fault that Harris' head provides such a big target." Stiles laughed and even Scott let out a few chuckles.

"I thought it was brilliant." Stiles cried slapping her a high five. She giggled slightly before plopping down in a seat.

"Well here we are boys!" She spread her arms wide as they sat in front of the principles office.

"Aren't you going to go back to class?" Scott asked her a confused look on his face. She shook her head, before turning her ear to the wall to listen; Scott did the same.

_"Wait, so are you telling me that you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Sheriff Stilinski inquired._

_ "Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson's obnoxious tone rang out._ Arden winced, wondering how nobody had ever said anything.

_"Did you ever say anything to anyone? A teacher, parents, anyone." _

_ "Nope. It's not my problem."_ Arden's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"God, Jackson is such an asshole." She muttered an Scott nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at the venom in her voice, while Stiles just looked lost.

_"No, no, of course not. You know, it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." _Arden couldn't help but snicker at his comment, glad that the Sheriff didn't have his head stuck up Jackson's ass like the rest of Beacon Hills did.

_"Yeah. Wait what?" _Now it was Scott's turn to laugh.

_"I think we're done here." _Arden's eyes widened.

"I-I have to go." She told the boys standing up and hurriedly grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you when you get done." Before either boy could ask her what was wrong she was gone.

"Boys." Arden heard a deep voice say as she rounded the corner outside the principle's office, and her stomach dropped. "Come on in." _What the hell is Gerard doing here?_

* * *

"Scott McCall." Scott swallowed nervously. Seriously, his day could not get anymore stressful. "Academically not the most accomplished, but I see you have become quite the star athlete." Scott nodded slightly to what Gerard had said, but then zoned out slightly as he spoke to Stiles. _What the hell was Gerard doing as their principal, and for that matter what happened to the old one? _ Maybe this is why Arden took off; smart girl. How was he supposed to worry about this and Isaac?

"Hold on. _McCall?"_ Scott head shot up in fear. "You're the Scott that was dating my granddaughter."

"W-we were dating. B-but not anymore! Not dating, not seeing any of each other or doing anything with each other... At all." He stuttered out nervously and saw Stiles roll his eyes at him in his peripheral vision.

"Relax Scott, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." _Anything would be better than this. _

"Just a hard breakup."

"Oh, that's too bad. You seem like a pretty nice kid to me." The rest of their "talk" Scott was worried about Isaac and wether his principal would ever think about killing him in homeroom. It was decided that Stiles would take the fall and Scott burst from the room while his best friend stayed back to get his punishment. When he turned the corner Arden was waiting for him, leaning against a locker and looking every bit as bad ass as Alison had described her.

"What happened why did you leave?" He asked her but she shook her head moving to grab his arm, and guiding him away from the office.

"That's not important we've got to move **now**." Together they darted down the halls to the entrance of the school. They burst through the metal doors just in time to see the police car that Isaac was in start up, and start to drive away. All three teens shared a look, but Scott noticed that the one between Isaac and Arden lasted the longest.

"What do we do now?" Scott asked sounding desperate, but before Arden go the chance to answer the sound of tires screeching filled the air, and Derek's shiny black Camaro pulled up.

"Get in." Derek said directing his attention to Scott.

"Are you serious?" The two werewolves shared a look. "You did that. That't your fault." Derek glanced at Arden for help but she simply shrugged at him. This wasn't her fight, and Scott had a point.

"I know that." Derek sighed annoyed. "Now get in the car and help me."

"No, I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer." Now Arden was starting to get annoyed with their bickering. They were starting to sound like a married couple. "Because a lawyer might actually have a chance of getting him out before the moon goes up." Scott and Arden walked closer to the car.

"Not when they do a real search of the house!" "What do you mean?"

"What ever Jackson," _Jackass_ Arden mentally corrected. "Said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. _A lot worse_." Arden grimaced, Derek wasn't once to often over-exaggerate things. He swung open the door and Scott looked hesitant before getting in. Now Derek looked over Scott and at Arden.

"You wouldn't answer your damn phone Derek. I've been trying to call you all morning." Derek frowned sighing.

"I know Ar, and I'm sorry." Scott looked absolutely shocked that the big bad alpha had just apologized to someone and for all things for not answering his phone. "I need you to stay here and work with Stiles. Try to figure out a plan, a loophole, something. I'll call you in a few hours." Scott expected Arden to argue, say that she wanted to go with them, but she nodded and the black car sped away from the curb as she walked back inside the school.

* * *

The school day had been a long one and even though Stiles and Arden were in all the same classes they never got the chance to say more than a few words to each others. Stiles walked to detention annoyed. Why did Harris have to have it out for him out of all the other students? Sure his dad was the one that figured out he helped Kate commit arson but that wasn't Stiles' fault and at least he was one of the few students who had an A in chemistry.

When he entered the Chemistry room Stiles was ready to slam his stuff onto the first table he saw but when he saw Arden sitting at a table in the middle of the classroom working on her homework he froze. _What was she doing here? _He made his way to her table.

"Not that I'm not absolutely _ecstatic_ to see you but why are you in detention?" Stiles asked her gently sitting down on the stool next to her. Arden looked up at him flustered and a look of irritation passed over her face. The way that she pushed her hair out of her face with her hand was infinitely cute to Stiles.

"I told some kid in the hallway to fuck off when he asked me out, and punched him in the throat when he tried to touch my ass as I walked away." Stiles let out a bark of amused laughter. "Some teacher saw the whole thing and told me that, 'that's not how a _young lady_ should act.'" Arden rolled her expressive green eyes.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Stiles retorted taking out some of his homework. The two grinned widely at each other, but their happy mood soon was diminished as Mr. Harris walked in.

"Detention will last an hour. Do not talk, do not sleep, and do not-," Arden cut him off.

"Enjoy our high school career?" Stiles tried to choke down his laugh but it didn't work, and Harris shot them an annoyed glance.

"You're hour starts now." He sat down at his desk and started grading papers.

* * *

"I'm not interested in whether they locked up a 16-year-old kid. I'm interested in what's going to happen to that 16-year-old when the moon hits it's peak tonight." Gerard told Chris before taking several pills from a circular metal case. "Do we have proof?"

"Is the next step killing him?" Arden was right when she always practiced caution around Gerard. The two often butted heads because Gerard wanted to use her skills for extreme measures and Arden refused. In many ways Chris' father was very much like Kate, hot-headed, determined and always going for the kill.

"The next step is eliminating the threat." He swallowed the pills in his hand dry before asking again. "Do we have proof?"

"I haven't been in history class for a while, but I'm pretty sure straight-up genocide hasn't worked out to often." Chris was realizing that he was slowly loosing control over the situation in Beacon Hills to his father and he didn't like it.

"Do we have proof or not?" Chris looked down.

"Not irrefutable." He looked up. "But not insignificant. The driver's side door of Lahey's car was pried off." Gerard's eyebrows raised and you could practically see his ears twitch.

_"Pried off?"_

"_**Ripped**_ off." Gerard looked extremely interested but soon looked over Chris' shoulder for a few seconds before clearing his throat. The male Argent turned around to see Alison standing in the kitchen doorway. He sighed and gave her a look, sad that she had to get dragged into all of this, before shitting the door and blocking her out.

* * *

About 40 minutes into detention Arden had finished all of her work and Stiles noticed her getting antsy. _Does she have A.D.D. too?_ Looking over at him she shot Stiles a mischievous grin, and suddenly Stiles was worried what she was up to. She tore off a piece of paper and scribbled on it before passing it across the desk.

_Ready to get out of here?_ Was written in neat purple ink.

_And how do you plan to do that?_ Stiles wrote back.

_You'll see. We need to save Isaac._ Before he could write back Arden was talking.

"Hey Adrian?" She called out and Stiles' golden eyes widened. "Meet any hot chicks in bars lately? Any of them interested in pyrotechnics?" That's it they were dead. Stiles wondered if Mr. Harris knew how to make bombs like Lydia did because if so they were going up in flames. Mr. Harris tore his paper from in front of his eyes.

"Shut up Bane, before I have you expelled." Harris threatened heatedly.

_ "Oh come on_, Harris. I bet we could be really great friends if we tried! We can talk about your Star Wars action figure collection, ooh or your Star Trek bed sheets! Do you still have those?" As funny as he found the situation all Stiles could do was swallow roughly. Was this girl insane? At least Stiles wouldn't have to worry about having more detentions when he was dead.

"Bane you open your mouth one more time and I'll make sure that you never step a foot inside this school ever again!" But Arden pretended like she didn't even hear him.

"You don't want to talk about those? Hmm, what else did Kate tell me? Oh, I know! We can talk about why you insist on wearing your socks during-" Harris cut Arden off with a furious shout that had Stiles cowering into his stool.

"Get out now! Both of you! Get the hell out of my classroom right this second!" His face was the reddest either teen had ever seen it. Arden smiled grabbing her books calmly while Stiles scrambled to grab everything as fast as he could and dart to the door, maybe if he was lucky he could clear the blast radius.

"Hey Adrian?" Arden called as she walked to the door. "Next time you think about making my life, or his," She pointed at Stiles, who wide eyed still lingered at the threshold. "A living hell you might want to think twice. Kate didn't spare any details when she told me _everything_ about you." Arden didn't wait for a reply, instead walking into the hall and out of school dragging Stiles with her.

"What the holy hell just went on?" Arden ran a hand through her long, straight hair and sighed, as the two teen walked into the parking lot.

"Sorry 'bout that. Me and _Adrian_ have a little bit of history. This is the first time I've seen him in a few years and things escalated a little quicker than I expected them to." They came to a stop in front of Stiles' beat-up baby blue jeep.

"What do you mean you have history with him? What what was that you said about Kate? You knew Kate Argent?" Arden opened her mouth to respond to him when her phone started to ring, causing anything she was about to say to be put on the back burner. She shot Stile an apologetic glance before putting her phone to her ear. Stiles watched on as a voice spoke to Arden and her eyes widened slightly.

"_Allison?"_

* * *

**Wow, hey there readers. Long time no see. How much have all of you been loving season three? I mean independent Derek, sexy Isaac; what's not to like? Anyways... haha. Sorry this has taken so long but I've been busy, and it's long excuse that no-one wants to hear. This was originally supposed to finish the chapter but whatever I wanted to stop it here. Enjoy! Please review! xx**


End file.
